


2+2 = 7

by LePresident_Miaou



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is safe with Magnus, Amused Magnus, Bathroom Sex, Black mailed Magnus, But Alec new teacher is hot, Confused Alec, Drunk Jace, Fluff, Izzy is the best sis, Jace is a good bro, Less drunk Alec, M/M, Maths sucks, Sebastian is a Dick, Sexy Magnus, Smut, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePresident_Miaou/pseuds/LePresident_Miaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Alec is lame at Maths, and Magnus is his new (and very attractive) Math teacher. As Alec is struggling with his marks, Magnus propose to give him private lessons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You definitely need some extra lessons...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my FIRST published fanfic about Malec. I'm not very good at writing but this is fun and I hope you'll enjoy that.  
> Rating Mature for possible smut later.

« You definitely need some extra lessons Mr. Lightwood. »

The man behind his desk looked at him with eyes full of desire, he walked slowly towards him, removing his glasses and came so close that Alec could feel his breath caressing his neck.

« Oh really? » Alec asked hesitantly

The man in front him did not answer, he just smile, a smirk that made Alec feel nervous. Suddenly, the mysterious man left the desk to approach the young man and Alec stiffened when he felt a hand laid on his hip. While another hand settled behind his neck, the first continued to slide down Alec’s thigh, and when he did not expect it, he was carried away by an impetuous kiss. It was not rough, it was a gentle kiss and Alec found himself to loosen his lips to let a tongue infiltrate into his mouth. His breath quickened while his heart was trying to escape from his chest. He could distinctly hear the beating : *Boom boom boom*

The more Alec let himself carried away by this delicious kiss the more the beatings grew stronger.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

« ALEC! »

Alec jumped in his bed, realizing that it was not the beatings of his own heart, but Jace's blows on the door.

« Alec! Wake up, it's almost 8am and if you're not down in 30 seconds, Maryse could kill us all! »

Oh no, it was a disaster ... The alarm had not rang and of course Jace had not come to wake him up at 7am as he usually do, but he could wake him up on Sundays. Alec was still asleep, his blanket across the bed and the pillows on the floor. He had had a restless sleep as he could see from the mess he had made in his bed, and also, he was blushing, thinking of the dream he had last night. He jumped out of bed and opened his closet, in haste, to catch the first pants and black shirt that was in front of him. Then he starts dressing up for his first day at school. While he was putting on his shirt, he could hear Jace laughing behind the door of his room. He could just hate him sometimes.

« Ah ... Um ... I… I’m coming, give me a minute. »

« We don’t have « a minute » Alec, hurry up. » Jace shouted through the door before leaving along the corridor.

"Traitor" Alec whispered as he was not awake yet.

« I can still hear you, Sleeping Beauty ! » Jace shouted from the other end of the corridor, still laughing

Sometimes he could really hate Jace. Today was their first day of classes, and of course, Jace came to wake Alec every morning at 7 am during the summer holidays, but not today.

Alec looked a few seconds in the mirror to see his hair ruffled by his pillows, so he passed his hand in his dark and messy hair few times, before giving up and going down to join his siblings.

He could hear Maryse, his mother, from the middle of the stairs.

« Max, finish your cereals before going to school. Isabelle, can you get down from the table, we have chairs, so use them please. » Max and Isabelle of laughter were radiating piece. When Maryse saw Alec down the stairs, messy hair and half asleep she frowned.

« Alec, I told you to wake earlier today, it is 8:15 am you are already late for your first day. »

« Sorry mom, I thought I put an alarm last night. » Alec said, looking at his feet, a little embarrassed.

Jace, who was near the coffee machine, laughed, as if he contained it for an eternity.

Alec gave him a dirty look before understanding why he was laughing.

« It was you who changed my alarm! Jace, what were you thinking?! We’re going to be late on the first day of school ! Damn ! I wanted the first day to be off-trouble ! »

« In fact, you're the only one who’s late Alec, Isabelle and I are beginning classes at 9:30 am and not 8:30 am like you. »

« What?! But why? »

« You took maths option, do you recall? And options always start earlier. »

« Remind me why I took this option when we already have math classes. »

« Because, dear brother, you suck at maths. » Isabelle giggled, and at the same time she gave Max his school bag with his homecooked meal. Max looked at her, grinning, he did not like so much the meals prepared by Isabelle. He moved quietly near Jace who gave him a $ 10 bill to buy something to eat.  
Anyway, Jace said, you’d better run now if you want to arrive on time.  
Alec looked at the clock in horror to realize that it was already 8:25 am and there was only 5 minutes left to run to school.

« You’re going to pay for this Jace, I hope the ducks from the lake will pursue you and eat you alive. »  
Alec replied with a glare.

Alec grabbed the slice of toast that Jace was about to eat before taking her purse and running towards the school. He dropped a quick kiss on Maryse’s cheek and ruffled Max's hair before leaving.  
Despite all his efforts and all that sweating, Alec arrived at the room B101 at 8:40 am.

He looked at the door for about ten seconds before deciding to knock. No answer. He knocked again and this time the door opened and a man : tall, young, and incredibly attractive was standing in front of him.

« Uh ... I ... I ...

Mr Lightwood, I presume? The man asked with a wry smile

Yes. I'm sorry to be ... um ... to ...

To be late? No problem Mr Lightwood, go sit down, I was presenting this year’s programme, but I’ve already finish, so you should probably come to ask me, what the programme is, after class. »

The man smiled and gave him a wink. Alec blushed violently before heading quickly towards a sit at the back of the room.  
He took out his stuffs from his bag before looking again to what appeared to be his new Maths teacher for this year.

« Hey Alec »

Alec turned to the left to recognize his friend, Jordan, with whom he was playing basketball.

« Jordan? I didn't know you took the math option too !

Yeah don't talk about it, my parents forced me, if I don’t pass math this year, I will be reset for entry into college.

I don’t want to think about what my parents would do if I still fail the maths test this year ... And that's a bad start, I had only D and F last year.

You want to come training with me after class tonight? We made some passes and we'll have a drink at Java Jones?

Um, why not, I have nothing planned for now!

Mr. Lightwood, Mr Kyle, do you allow me to continue my lesson about functions?

Yes, of course, Mr B! Sorry... » Jordan replied. He looked at Alec and smiled at him before plunging his head in his book.

Alec cast a quick glance at the board where there was written in a very elegant way "Mr. Bane, math teacher" Bane, so that was his name, well at least his last name. Before Mr Bane, Alec had had an other math teacher: Mr Fell, but he decided at the end of last year that he will leave his post in order to teach math in Peru. Who knows why he chose Peru though, but he was now gone.  
Alec was scribbling down his notebook when he began to think about the dream he had last night. The similarity between the man of his dream and Mr Bane was almost striking and he began to imagine that the man of his fantasy was actually his teacher.

He thought about the delicate hands that caressed his hips and thighs, and to finish his upper thigh ...  
His mind was drifting away when he realized that he had a large growing problem in his jeans. As he tried to calm down and clear his head, Mr Bane gave him a look filled with suspicion.

« Mr Lightwood? Are you alright? »

Alec, surprised, was trying not to focus on his teacher’s lips.

« Uh ... Yes, uh, fine. »

Alec could no longer concentrate on anything, and Mr. Bane had noticed. Alec squirmed on his chair, trying somehow to hide his erection. As he finally managed to calm down, the bell rang and everyone hurried to pick up their stuffs before moving to the next class.

Alec was about to get up when Mr Bane approached his desk, and he was standing right in front of him. He was a little taller than Alec, he wore a thin blue shirt, navy blue bolero and a blue linen trousers, also navy blue. He adjusted his glasses before leaning towards Alec, and he stopped just beside his ear so he could feel his breath around his neck. Alec suppressed a shudder and lifted his face.

« I'd like to talk to you after class Mr. Lightwood, at what time do you finish?

Uhm, 4 pm Mr, but I have basketball practice after school.

It won’t be long, don't worry, you'll be on time for your training with Mr Kyle.

Alright ... I ... I'll come after school then.

Perfect, Mr Lightwood, I'll see you soon. »

***

Alec couldn't stop thinking about his new math teacher and the worst first impression that he had to make this morning. He almost hit in face on the as he was going ouy of Mr Bane’s classroom. He was, of course, unable to concentrate during his literature classe, despite numerous nudge from Jace. This had not prevented Alec from falling asleep on his table, which earned him 2 hours of detention kindly offered by Mrs. Loss.

« It's all your fault Jace! You should have keep me awake! » Alec mumbled all day. Once they were at their usual place, a small grassy area with a wooden table where they sat to eat every day, Alec began to yelled at Jace once again, and Isabelle was watching them, enjoying the show.

« Why would you mess with my alarm Jace? » Alec asked angrily.

« It was just a joke Alec, and I wanted to come and wake you up but I had to help Maryse with Max, he was afraid for his first day, Then I went to talk to him. And I forgot to wake you up. Sorry bro.

Hmm ... I guess it was for the Max’s own good, so we will say that for the moment I'm not mad at you anymore, but you owe me. »

« Ok, it's fair, I guess. » Jace replied, smirking.

« Have you seen the new maths teacher? Everyone talks about it. He is super hot from what I’ve heard. Said Isabelle, without looking away from her phone. »

« Well trust me, he is. » Alec Said

« Oh yes, it's true, you had maths with him this morning, how was it? » Jace asked

« He just presented this year's programme, and... I have not really listened. »

Isabelle sight at her brother. « You know Alec, that's why you're going to fail this year, you're not listening. »

« No, I mean, I Was. I Was listening. I am .. I just. » Alec stuttered

He was trying to somehow explain to his sister that he just had a bad morning. When Alec thought his day could not get any worse, a huge piece of chicken covered with sauce fell from his sandwich to land on his black shirt. Alec sighed before getting up and heading to the nearest bathroom, technically, it was bathrooms reserved for teachers, but none of them used the ones there.

Alec closed the door behind him and took off his shirt to contemplate the extent of the damage. The sauce had already begun to dry and to leave a white mark on his favourite black shirt. He took a sponge that was placed on the edge of the sink and began to scrub with soap. By the time he was putting more soap on the task, the door opened and he froze when he saw Mr Bane entered.

« Mr Lightwood, what a surprise. » Mr Bane smirked, like every time he looked at Alec.

Alec did not know what to say or what to do, he stood petrified in front of his teacher. He removed his glasses, and his hazel eyes were even more beautiful. Alec clearly distinguish his Asian origins, now that he was not wearing his glasses.

« I ... Uh, my sandwich. Well, I mean ... I needed ...

No need to explain, it is only bathrooms, not a private party.

Students are not allowed to use it but...

Then we'll say that I have not seen you here. It is very simple.

Thank you, uh, sir.

I’ll still see you after class, Mr Lightwood.

Of course …» Alec said, tumbling towards the exit, with his shirt in one hand.

Jace was still laughing during the English course and yet it was 1h ago that Alec had told him his misfortune adventure and between the sauce and Mr Bane, Jace had not yet decided what he found most hilarious. Alec gave a nudge to Jace that earned him a glare from their teacher.  
Alec was puzzled to find himself half naked in front of Mr. Bane, he would have at least liked his teacher to be half-naked too. He gave himself some imaginary slaps and get back into his English notebook.

« You like him, admit it. » Jace asked without looking up from his notebook.

« What? Who ? »

« Bane, the math teacher. »

Alec suddenly blushed. He did not expect that Jace noticed this kind of thing, it was more the type of replica Izzy could have said. Speaking of Izzy, she turned around and looked at Alec with a smirk.

« Alec likes who? » She asked quietly

« No one !

It's the math teacher right? » Izzy asked to Jace

« The two of you, please, can you just stop ! ».

Alec was tired of hearing his siblings talking about the new math teacher. Of course, Alec thought that Mr Bane was very attractive and a handsome man, and besides the fact that he looked a lot like the man Alec had seen in a dream he was very sexy with glasses. But he preferred to avoid thinking about it in class, in order not to repeat the painful and embarrassing experience that he had this morning.

Izzy and Jace kept talking to Mr Bane when the bell announced the end of the course. Alec gathered his stuffs and stood up under the questioning eyes of his siblings.

« You have basketball practice with Jordan? » Asked Izzy

« Uh ... Yeah, well ... I have something to do before. »

« Ok try to be quick, we’ll meet at Jordan’s later! » Jace reminded him

« Yep, see you later guys! »

And Alec grabbed His Back before Heading towards Mr Bane 's classroom. He paused in front of the room, hesitating to knock on the door. Why was he so reluctant to knock on a single door? Why his heart was beating so fast in his chest while he was simply called by his teacher, probably for two more hours of detention for daydreaming in class. Before he was able to knock on the door, this one opened on Mr Bane.

« I was expecting you Mr Lightwood.

« But I ... How did you know I was here? » Alec asked not knowing what else to say

« A simple intuition, come in and sit down, please. » Mr Bane showed Alec a sit way to close from his own desk.

Alec was nervous, he did not like to be called at the end of a course, it was always synonymous of bad news. Once Mr Fell had summoned him to give him 4 hours detention for copying on Jordan. Alec wasn’t good at math, he tried at least to have good grades to homeworks, but in general he copied or Jordan on Jace ...

He sat still and looked toward his teacher, Alec saw again those hands on his thighs, ruffling his hair in an impetuous kiss, those hands that slid down his leg, and he could not take his eyes off those hands.

« Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane began, I took a look at your results last year and it seems you have some trouble with my subject. You have a problem with math in general or is it a personal matter between you and Mr Fell?

Oh uh ... No, I've always hated ... I mean uh ... not hated but Alec could not find his words and continued to stammer before the amusement of his teacher. But ... You know Mr Fell? » Alec finally asked.

« Oh yes Ragnor and I are very old friends, we spent our contest to be teachers simultaneously. I was the one who advised him to teach in Peru, he has always loved this country, well, he likes it when I'm not around. » Mr Bane laughed to himself.

« But that's not what I wanted to talk to you, Mr Lightwood. I’ve seen your results, and I think even your math option may not improve your results. »

Alec turned white as a sheet, if it did not pass the test, he would not graduate, and it was something he could not bring himself to consider.

« But ... I ... I work hard, I ... I cannot fail my year.

I understand, that’s why I propose to give you private lessons.

Like... Individual courses?

Yes, if you wish, I don’t have a lot of classes to teach, and then I can dedicate you 5 to 6 hours per week. »

Alec felt much better hearing this from Mr Bane and even surprise himself because I was actually smiling at his teacher. After fews second he glared at the clock and jumped of his seat seeing it was already 4.25 pm.

« Oh god, I’m really late, I ... I have basketball practice. Thank you Mr. Bane, yes I'd love the individual lessons with you! I mean, not especially with you, well ... I'll be happy if it is with you. I ... Thank you. »

Mr. Bane smiled

« What if we say Saturday afternoon for your first lesson Mr Lightwood?

Yes, yes Saturday afternoon suits me.

Here's my card, on the back you'll find my phone number and my address, my loft is located on Brooklyn. »

Alec was totally lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear what Mr Bane told him at the same moment.

« What? » Alec asked

« Well, you definitely need some extra lessons Mr Lightwood. »

This sentence struck Alec like a huge rock, that was exactly the same words and the same tone that the man in his dream. He stared at the few moment before realizing that he had to look foolish.

« I said: Do not forget your math notebook, we will review the vector functions on Saturday.

Ah yes of course... See you on Saturday Mr. Bane ! »

Then Alec picked up his bag and ran to Jordan’s house, who was only a few meters from his.

***

« You’re late Alexander Lightwood. » Jordan told him with a frown

« I know, I know, sorry. I had something to do before coming and it took me a little longer than expected. And don’t call me like that, Alexander is for my parents, especially when they’re mad at me ! »

Alec put his bag on the concrete and catch up the ball sent by Jordan. He threw the ball and it went straight to the basketball hoop. He rushed to take it back, he was about to reach the ball and take it, before noticing that Jace and Clary and Izzy was with Simon in the garden.

Jace and Clary were lying on the grass, Clary was installed on Jace’s torso as she cuddled him while Jace was stroking her long and curly red hair. Isabelle was sitting on Simon’s lap and Simon was busy blowing on the black strands of hair that fell over his nose.  
Alec smiled mechanically seeing his small group of friends, and he returned to score some baskets with Jordan.

« Alec, we must go, you have to get Max, it's almost 6. » Said Isabelle rising from Simon’s lap. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before joining Alec.

« Do you mind if I join you at home, I’ll walk Clary home? » Jace said, getting up, Clary still in his arms.

« Yeah don’t worry, see you at home! » Isabelle respond happily before taking Alec's arm and started walking towards Max’s school.

« See you tomorrow in Math Alec! » Jordan told him with a wave.

« Sure, see you tomorrow Jordan! »

As they walked to school, Isabelle slowed a little in her footsteps. Seeing that she was reluctant to talk, Alec was the first to break the silence.

« You want to talk about something maybe? »

Isabelle flashed a wide grin, his brother always knew when she had something to say.

« I know we bothered you, with Jace, like... a lot, since this morning, but ... Do you ... Like Mr Bane? »

Alec stopped in the middle of the road before blushing again, after what his sister said, he wanted to talked to her about his dream from last night but as he tried to open his mouth, Izzy started to talk again.

« You don’t have to answer, I just wanted to know, because, well, you seemed rather happy tonight after seeing it. 

How do you know I saw him after class?

I walked by his room, the B101, when I was out of my course, my locker is in the corridor, on floor B, and I just saw you. What are you talking about? »

Alec, who was still red from the previous question, blushed even more.

« Well ... Uh ... I have to get better marks if I want to have my degree, and Mr Bane has proposed… well… He said something like… giving me private lessons, and I’ll begin on Saturday.

Private lessons? It's awfully sexy? At his house?

Yes, why?

Alec, this is clearly an invitation to come test the geometric shapes in his bed!

Izzy !! » Alec said with horror but actually considering the bed option.

« Izzy! Alec! » A small silhouette headed toward them running. Alec grabbed Max and put him on his shoulders.

« Hey Max, how was your first day? Asked Isabelle

It was great, I made some friends! »

Max on his shoulders, Alec began to head towards their house, followed by Isabelle. They found Jace on the way and the four of them arrived at dinner time.

Alec had a nice shower before starting to bone up a little his math lessons, a stupid idea, since it was as clear as Chinese for him.

He put his book on the nightstand before settling comfortably in his bed, he thought about his day, his dream that he had the past night, and the embarrassing moment in Mr Bane’s class. Mr Bane, his muscular arms, his smile, his hazel eyes...

His hands, he mostly thought of his hands. He imagined they would touch his body, covering every inch of his skin, caressing his abdomen, tickling his collarbone and clavicles, hands that plastered him on his bed, slowly descending toward his groin. Alec thought his hands were Mr Bane’s.

Mr.Bane leaning over Alec’s body ... His lips dangerously stroking Alec's neck, his hands pressed on his hips. Alec then began to approach his hand to his groin, and he slowly slid his fingers under the elastic of his boxers, he wasn’t really sure what he was doing but... He was trying so hard not to thing about his mat teacher but it was impossible, he needed the touch, he needed the contact and thinking about it hurts as much as it was good. Alec began to gently play with the bit of hair he had on his lower abdomen, and then he finally decide to go further down... and then someone knocked at the door. Alec jumped in his bed, heart beating, and panicked at the idea of someone breaking into his room while he was… 

« Good night Alec! » He sight as he recognized Jace’s voice

« Uh ... Ah ... Good Night Jace. »  
Alec put his head on the pillow and sighed before falling asleep, too tired to do anything.

***

« And if you replace X here, subtracting Y and compared to your previous calculation you get the result, you understand? »

Alec was not listening, he has been nervous all day, until he arrived at Mr Bane’s loft who was in Brooklyn. He climbed the stairs before discovering a spacious apartment that was very colorful. Orange carpets and old wooden furniture, despite its authenticity, the loft was very modern. Mr Bane and Alec had seated on the couch and had opened many math books on the table. Mr Bane had offered tea to Alec who had gladly accepted, in fact, he did not like tea that much but Mr Bane had prepared it in front him in the kitchen. He was trying to articulate an excuse for not listening.

« Um, I ... Yes, I understand. »

Mr Bane smiled and Alec shivered, it was not a sweet smile but a hungry smile.

« Are you kidding me, Mr Lightwood? Because I can tell when someone looks at me with Those hungry eyes. Would you like me to give you some other kind of "private lesson"? »

Before Alec was able to reply, Mr Bane placed a hand on his thigh, and bent to kiss him.  
It was a fiery kiss that almost hurt his lips, Alec grabbed the shirt of his teacher, unable to extricate himself.

He gasped, he could not break the kiss, and he had trouble breathing, Mr Bane's hands slipped under his t shirt when Alec pulled away for breath.

« Ah ... Mr Bane ... »

« Call me Magnus when we're just the two of us... Alexander. »

Hearing his teacher saying his name made him blush once more and he totally forgot the reason he was here in the first place. Then Magnus bent again to tackle Alec’s neck and started sucking vigorously on it, leaving several hickeys down Alec throat.

Alec felt himself sinking into the sofa when Mr Bane changed their position and Alec found himself lying on his back, Mr Bane above him. When he thought the situation was cooling down he was attacked again by his teacher’s lips, this time, he was now accepting the kisses eagerly and allowed himself to ran his hands under Mr Bane’s shirt. This one rose from the previous position so he could contemplate Alec, completely submitted under him. He smiled again with that greedy smirk, and suddenly, he removed his shirt, to reveal his perfect torso, and Alec couldn’t help himself but stared at this flawless chest just in front of him, and he could not think of anything but running his hands on it. Before he could say anything Mr Bane lifted Alec’s shirt and went back to pull it over his head. The two men were now half-naked, on the couch, making out, and Alec could barely breath.

Alec blushed violently when he felt a hand slip into his lower abdomen, he felt that same hand opening the buttons of his jeans, making them slowly slide down his legs, and in no time, Alec found himself in underpants. He felt more nervous than he has ever been in his life, exposed and vulnerable. But he doesn’t care, he was about to enjoy this moment.

« What a delightful show, Mr Lightwood, much more interesting than mathematics I guess. You seem much more… into that. »

Mr. Bane gave a violent shot with his hips that made Alec let out a small moan that he tried to stifle with his hands. Mr Bane, amused by the reactions, slipped a hand in his boxers before starting a back and forth, slowly at first, then he increased the pace gradually as Alec’s moans became louder.  
Alec felt the warmth invade his groin, and he grabbed his teacher and put him into a kiss, It was a messy and sloppy one, but It was so hot, and it was all Alec had.

Before Alec could even realized what was going on, he woke up to the sound of knocking on his door… Jace. Again…

« Waaaaake up Sleeping beauty! » Jace yelled from behind the door.  
Alec looked at his alarm clock with a groan: 7 am. He sighed and stifled a scream of frustration in his pillow. He woke up all covered in sweat, heading to the bathroom, and as he was getting dressed for the day, he told himself that today will be an awful day.

Well, he wasn’t totally wrong about that.


	2. Friday night in detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's friday, and Alec is stuck in detention... But things will get more interesting when he discover who's going to watch him during thos 2 long hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Second chapter, still sorry it's not very great and the writing is kinda lame... I apologize...  
> I still loved writing it, and seeing your awesome reviews for chap 1 was overwhelming!
> 
> BTW I'm @PresidentMiaou on twitter :3

The day had had a bad start for Alec already, Jace had awakened him before his alarm could do the job, then, he spilled his toothpaste all over his new T-shirt, and finally, Isabelle had finished the bottle of milk, so Alec couldn’t even eat his cereals. This was going to be such an awful day, and in addition to this, as it wasn’t enough, Alec has been placed in detention tonight by Mrs Loss for sleeping during her class.

Alec, Jace and Isabelle had all their courses in common, and this morning, as Alec feared, it was their first course with Mr Bane, and his siblings were not exactly discreet when it came to humiliate Alec. Alec had no choice but to sit between Jace and Izzy. Unfortunately, his siblings did not stop nudging him with their elbows when Mr Bane looked in Alec’s direction.  
But fortunately, it was their last course for the day, and Izzy and Jace had been calmer all day long, so Alec wasn’t complaining, for now… 

"Alec, it seems he likes you too" Said Izzy while she was pinching his arm.

"You must be more interested in his shapes than geometric shapes"

Alec didn’t even listened, he was locked in his own bubble of denial, trying not to yell at his siblings who made fun of him. And he also tried not to think about the dream he had last night, where his teacher gave him much more than private lessons.

"I'm sure he made you harder than trigonometry" Jace chuckled before collapsing with laughter on his desk. Alec did not know where to hide and he felt so embarrassed that someone could have heard that (especially his math teacher). He decided to gave him a violent kick under the table, which ended up to make Jace grunt and glare at Alec, but it did not stop laughing.

"Gentlemen, if you have a very good joke to lighten the mood, then please, go ahead and share it with us.”

“Oh yes! I was just saying that Alec was more…” Jace started, but didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence as Alec, carried by a violent wave of panic, gave another kick under the table, right in Jace’s knee, this time it was much more violent and Jace let out a cry of pain.

"What the fuck Alec!"

Alec looked at Jace with despair and shrugged before apologizing in silence.

"Alright this is going a little bit too far, gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to stop your small undertable battle, or settle your problems outside my classroom. Now, please, focus. Both of you"

Alec and Jace bowed their heads before apologizing in silence, and Mr Bane resumed his explanation on the calculation of relative numbers. Of course, once Alec raised his head he could swear he saw his teacher smiling, and then he turned right back at the board and looked at the all the formulas that were written, each more complicated than the other.  
He sighed before attempting to solve the different equations, everything was going well until Mr Bane walked up to his desk, put his hand on the edge of the table before leaning in to look over Alec’s shoulder. The young man felt his heart racing in his chest, and as he felt Mr Bane’s eyes on him, he blushed, violently, before freezing on his chair.

"Are you alright Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec felt his teacher’s hand on his shoulder and he could not help but shiver at the contact.

"Uh .. Yes all is well ... just a headache"

Mr Bane seemed to be worried, and then Jace turned to them and leaned toward Alec, with an affectionate gesture he patted Alec’s head.

"He's fine, but I can take him to the infirmary if he wants."

Alec knew that look and that gesture. Since they were little, him, Isabelle and Jace had always been in the same class. From kindergarten to today, and as soon as one of them was not feeling well, they pretended a trip to the bathroom or in the infirmary to discuss their problems calmly.

Jace looked at Alec with compassion, he knew that, first: Alec was afraid to fail his year because of maths. Then, Alec was a little attracted to his teacher, and finally, that contact with this one made him feel uncomfortable.

Alec answered with a smirk, he turned to Mr Bane and seeing a smile on his teacher’s face made him freeze for a bit, but then he asked if he could just go take a medicine at the infirmary quickly. As they came out from the classroom, Jace and Alec headed towards their secret place, actually, it was only the fifth floor’s bathroom, but they did not work, so nobody bothered to come ever there, so it has became their new habit to head there when they had to talk but they were at school.

Alec and Jace sat on the edge of the window, it still was dusty although the bathroom were always maintained they were very little clean up.  
Alec sat down and turned to look out the window, their school was surrounded by a large park and tree leaves were beginning to change color, which annonçat the end of the summer. Although it was still warm to Manathan, Alec had a thrill imagining the snowy park. 

"So ... You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" 

Jace sat on the same windowsill and swung his feet back and forth. He enjoyed giving little kick in the sink to see if it still held the shock. Alec swallow loudly before biting his lower lip, he turned to Jace watching him insistently. Alec took a deep breath and stared at Jace

“Jace ... I think I like him…”

“You’re talking about Bane right?”

“No, I mean the janitor, you know the Spanish one with a huge mustache, we see him every day.”

“I knew it. You’re always looking at him such passion in your eyes.”

Alec and Jace looked a long moment at each other before bursting out of laughing, it was obvious their laughter has been heard by all the classrooms nearby and even the ones at the very end of the corridor. But they didn’t care, Alec, was still smiling at Jace.

“Yes Mr Bane ... I dunno, it's just... when I see it, I can’t do anything, say anything, I look completely silly. And ... Tomorrow I'm going to his house to my first private lesson, so ... I ... Well I'm a little stressed.

“That's all?” Jace looked at him with a frown. 

“Uh ... No, actually, I ... I did two very strange dreams lately and ... well ..” Alec was blushing and stuttering. 

“Dreams ... “ Jace could not help but smiling at his brother's confession. ... “What kind of dream?”

“Jace, the way you look at me suggest you know exactly what kind of dream.”

“Yes, I know, but it's more funny if it’s you who say it!”

“Well I had a wet dream that included my math teacher are you happy?” Alec was whispering even though they were alone in there.

Jace laughed so hard that he began to cough.

“That's for making fun of me. We should be back to class right?”

Alec stood up and began removing dust from his pants while Jace got to his feet and stretched. He sighed before following Alec and they started to head towards the B101 room.  
Alec felt nervous again about the idea of entering the room, but Jace entered the room without even knocking on the door and he came in, causing a gaze of surprise from Mr Bane.

“Well, long time no see you two, was it that long to go see a missing nurse?”

Alec and Jace looked at each other, horrified, before realizing they were gone at least twenty minutes.  
Alec blushed under the accusing glare from his teacher, but also from their classmates. Izzy looked at them with a little smirk and Jace suspected her for spilled out the beans.

“Uh ... Alec not feeling well so we went out for it to take a little air you know…” Jace started before Mr Bane cut him out.

“Anyway, the course is over you can take your business, I’m going to watch the people that get detention tonight, and it does not delight me at all.”

Alec felt his heart explode in his chest, why, of all his teachers, he had to be Mr Bane who monitors detention tonight? Alec knew he probably would not be the only one at this evening detentions. Friday night’s detentions were the worse and the most cruel ones, and teachers did not hesitate to distribute them to students.

Alec picked up his stuffs, and rushed to the exit without even waiting for Jace or Isabelle, he went quickly to the detention room, and to his own relieve, Mrs. Loss was still there, she usually monitored the detention on Friday nights, and she also was the one who gave them.

“Ah ... Mrs. Loss, you are still there!”

“Mr Lightwood, you arrived right on time.”

“No, actually ... I wanted to ask you ... Uh .. If … I… would have an opportunity ... To …”

“Well spill it Lightwood, I have to go now.”

“Is that a chance that I can change my hours of detention please?”

Mrs. Loss looked at him with a smile that showed she was proud of her.

“We have plans tonight Mr Lightwood?”

“He well ... In fact …”

“Unfortunately, I can not change your hours, I had to find someone to replace me tonight, thank you for exchanging your schedules with me Magnus.” 

Alec looked back with horror to realize that Mr Bane was just behind him, a slight smile in Mrs. Loss’s direction. He did not even bothered to look at Alec, then he thought that indeed, his teacher had heard him.

“Catarina, for you it’s always a pleasure, but to monitor a single student, you must offer me much more than a drink. Anyway, Mr Lightwood, you’ll go sit down and start the exercises I gave you earlier, if you have a problem, I'll be in the hallway with Mrs. Loss.”

Alec merely a nod and entered the room, the door closed behind him and he could hear his teachers talk and laugh. Mr Bane knew Mrs Loss, and Mr Fell, this was such a coincidence.

Alec sat at a desk, at the very end of the classroom. He started with taking out his notebook from his bag, and tried to solve some equations that gave him quickly the envy to tear all of his hair from his head. After several minutes in the hallway, Mr. Bane entered again into the room and was again surprised to find Alec at the very end of the classroom.

“Well Mr Lightwood, if you want to avoid me, that's a bad start, we have two hours to spend together in this room. And even if I can tell you’d like to, there’s no escape.”

Alec flinched in his chair and felt his heart race again in his chest. The tone used by his teacher was too sexy and Alec liquefied on his chair. Taking advantage of Alec’s moment of absence, Mr Bane slowly approached, and put his hand on the young man’s desk, and was amused to see him jump to that contact.

Alec tried, somehow, not to show that he was embarrassed, he could not take his eyes from his teacher’s hand, and he knew what would happen if he lost his temper. Yet it was impossible to think of anything else, and while Mr Bane leaned over him to watch his equations, Alec stood frozen, to admire and think about these hands, he saw them spirited through his body , pausing to caress every inch of his skin. His breath started to quicken, his heart was beating faster and louder. His ears buzzed and he didn’t paid any attention to what was happening around him. He was fired from his dream by another hand on his shoulder. Alec jerked violently and his gesture may have been a little too violent, so he slipped from his chair and was starting to fall from it.

“Careful!”

That was the last thing he heard before hitting the ground, and awkwardly, the fall was not so painful. When Alec re-opened his eyes, he felt something heavy weighing on his body. Two hands were clad behind his head, which had prevented him from hitting the ground, his teacher’s head was buried in his neck and he could feel a warm breath caressing his skin.

“Aouch …” 

Alec had, still, banged his elbow against the floor and a violent pain shot had spread throughout his body. He tried to get up at the wrong time and his and Mr Bane’s forehead collided.

“I ... I'm sorry ... I ... I …” 

Alec tried to articulate before seeing his teacher getting up just enough to be a few inches from his face. He swallowed before staring to the man who was leaning right over him. After a few seconds spent to stare at him, Mr Bane softly twirled in finger in Alec’s, and this one shivered at the contact.

“I ... Thank you.” Alec stammered before trying to get up but Mr Bane didn’t move. He tried for a while to move under the muscular body of his teacher but he does not intend to step aside for now.

His hand began to touch Alec’s hair and face, and the caress became more and more sensual. As he ran his hand under Alec’s chin, he jerked his head and the young man gasped before Mr Bane was flowing over his lips. Alec froze and stood for a moment in shock, but the seconds passed and he wanted to run his hands in his teacher’s hair, he wanted to touch him, worse, he wanted him to touch him again with his hands which he had seen and feel in his dreams so many times.

As the kiss continued, Mr Bane ran a hand under Alec’s shirt, this one moaned and began to squirm. He wanted more, much more. He ran his hands over the man's head above him and thrust his hands into the black mass of hair. They were so soft and silky that Alec could caress them for hours. Their kiss ended and Alec began to gasp loudly, few moans escaping from his mouth as the hands were touching him even more, the first one that was under his shirt at first, began to slowly get down around his groin. 

Alec let out a moan of pleasure when two fingers from the other hand, came capture his right nipple, without even a warning he gave violent hip flick that also made his partner moan. He left the pleasure invade him completely. When Mr Bane broke their kiss, Alec felt a lack and he slammed back his lips to his teacher’s. This one broke the kiss again, to attack Alec’s throat, he began with drawing a line of kiss on the skin, before sucking violently, and Alec knew that the hickeys would be visible, and that it was going to be hard to hide them especially at a time when you’re not wearing turtleneck or scarf yet...

“Mr Bane …” Alec began, breathless.

“Tell me, don’t you think that in a moment like this, you could call me by my first name? He leaned over and stopped near the ear Alec, before whispering: Alexander …”

“Oh ... Magnus …”  
Alec let out a long sigh before rushing back to Magnus’s lips. Alec began to slowly put his hand under Magnus’s shirt and slowly ran his hands on Magnus’s lower abdomen, then Alec gripped his teacher’s arms, but Magnus was still dropping few kisses on the throat of Alec.

Magnus’s hand slowly crept toward the bontons of Alec’s jeans, after waiting for a sign of the young man, he finally opened the first button, then the second, and finally he opened the zipper, leaving more room for his hand to browse Alec’s underbelly. 

"Ah ... Uh .. No ... Not there ... Ah …”

He continued to moan with each new caress, every movement was unbearable and he felt Magnus’s hand teasing around his thigh. Alec was exhausted, he grabbed the top Magnus’s shirt before pulling against him for another kiss, a kiss that was more fierce and full of lust.

Alec gave another shot of hip and suddenly Magnus pulled his pants and brought him down to his ankles, Alec let out a moan as his back was now on the ground, which was incredibly cold. But that does not bother him more than that, since Magnus began to slowly go down, too slowly. On his way, he allowed himself to gently bite on Alec’s nipple, then starts to suck on it.

Alec was still moaning, the more Magnus was touching him, the more his moans became louder, so Magnus gently put a finger on Alec’s lips to shush him. 

“We wouldn’t want to be found, here… In such an embarrassing position, would we Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec didn’t know why, but this idea turned him on even more, and he swallowed loudly before nodding. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on Magnus’s mouth, and trying to contains his moans, which was harder than he thought. 

Magnus began to place gentle kisses all over Alec’s chest before he went further down, slowly heading towards his navel. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’s hand playing between his thighs. Before Alec could protest Magnus began to stroke him gently, he started a back and forth, slowly at first to let Alec adapt to the feeling, then he increased the speed so that Alec couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. As Alec was mumbling Magnus’s name, this one finally took Alec in his mouth. The young man gasped at the feeling, and grabbed on Magnus’s shirt even harder. Then he felt him starting to bob his head, slowly, then he started caressing Alec’s chest again with his free hand. As he was totally lost into pleasure, Alec didn’t realize he was trusting with his hips, literally begging for more, before Magnus’s hand were places on his hips to keep him still. 

“Ah… Magnus… I… I’m going to…”

Before Alec could finish his sentence, the bell rang very loudly and Magnus lifted his head with surprised. He glared for few seconds at Alec, panting and still moaning under him, before gently twirling his hand in Alec’s hair. 

“Well… You’re detention is officially over, you can espace, Alexander.”

Magnus rose from the ground and he was back on his feet when Alec grabbed his sleeve, and he looked at Magnus like a lost pup searching for some tenderness. Magnus kneeled in front of Alec, before drawing lines with his fingers on Alec’s thighs, and the young man started to bit his own bottom lips.

“Don’t tease me like that, you should probably put your clothes on before the janitor enter the classroom and find you half naked on the floor… Alone with me.”

Magnus was right, Alec didn’t even think about the consequences, if someone had seen them here, Magnus could be in trouble, even fired. Of course Alec was already 18 so it wasn’t really a problem, but the school’s rules were very strict: no relationships between a student and a teacher. It only has been few days since Alec was back to school, he didn’t really imagined something like that to happen.

“Are you listening to me… Alexander?”

“Wha… What? Sorry… I was… Hum… Thinking.”

Magnus smiled before getting back on his feet.

“Would you like to go out for a drink?” He asked and Alec looked at him and started stuttering. 

“Hum… Sounds fun, when?”

“What about… Right now?”

Before Alec could answer the question, his phone rung and he pulled his pants back on before taking the call.

“Hello?” Alec answered  
“  
Alec? Where are you, you’re supposed to be home right now!” Alec frowned when he realized it was his mother’s voice on the phone.

“I was… Studying with Jordan, at the library, and… I… I didn’t checked the time, I had lots of homeworks sorry.”

Maryse sight on the phone before asking Alec to head home because he would be late for dinner otherwise. Then he hung up, and began to put the buttons back on his jeans.

“I’m sorry Mr Ba.. I mean… Magnus? I’ve gotta go right now, my parents want me home for dinner.”

“That’s alright, after all, he brought his hand to place it on Alec’s cheek, I’ll get to see you tomorrow for our lessons. But you’ll have to be more… concentrate.”

Alec gulped and started to bit his bottom lips again, and at the same moment, Magnus captured his lips and began to kiss him with passion. Alec opened his mouth to let Magnus’s tongue invade it. He couldn’t even fight for dominance, he didn’t even tried to, he let himself being carried away, and then when Magnus broke the kiss to look at him, Alec couldn’t manage to let it finish so he came back to ravish Magnus’s lips for a long moment. When they finally broke the kiss again, Magnus was smiling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, 2 pm at my loft, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec smiled shyly before nodding. He took all his stuffs that were on the desk or on the floor, and leave, still blushing for his make-out session with his private teacher. He could not help it but smile all the way home. As he came back, he began to help his mother with the dinner, while Jace and Max were playing Soul Calibur on the Playstation. Alec didn’t like videogames that much so Max would always play with Jace, but sometimes Alec and Jace would have some great fights on Soul Calibur 2, but they’d never play with Izzy because she was actually better than both of them when it came to virtual fight.

Izzy was preparing some biscuits while Maryse was cooking vegetables in a pan. Alec helped her preparing dinner and they would eat all together when Robert, Alec’s father would come home from work. 

Alec was the first to finish his plate, so he could just chill a bit before going to bed. He just sat up at the edge of the bed, after a nice shower, he was only wearing his boxer, he didn’t really like sleeping with a sweatpant. He was still thinking about Magnus, Mr Bane, Magnus Bane, what an awfully sexy name. Alec couldn’t help, he knew it was a bit late but he took his phone, wrote a quick message and put it back on the nightstand. He only waited few minuted before his phone was buzzing. He opened the message and smiled.

M. Bane: Good evening Alexander, why are you not asleep yet?

Alexander Lightwood: Well tomorrow is saturday remember? And it’s only 11pm  
M. Bane: I need you to be awake tomorrow for our lessons.

Alexander Lightwood: Right. Our… “lessons”. Can’t wait.

M. Bane: And why is that, tomorrow will only be you me, and maths ;)

Alexander Lightwood: Can we just put the maths outside and there will only be you and me?

M.Bane: You’re a silly but yet clever boy, Alexander, but we’ll stick to maths for tomorrow.

Alexander Lightwood: Then, I’m not that excited anymore.

M. Bane: Maths aren’t excited, now off to bed young man.

Alexander Lightwood: Good night, Magnus.

M. Bane: Good night Alexander, see you tomorrow. 

Then Alec replace his phone on the nightstand before lying in bed again, before he could even think about anything, he felt asleep very quickly, without even turning the light off.


	3. I love geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts his first private lesson with Magnus, unfortunately, things don't go the way they were planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for that chapter please... x)

Alec woke up far too late that morning, well ... Morning, if you can say: Morning. More like this early afternoon. When Alec opened his eyes, he was still wrapped in his blanket, tousled hair and drool at the corner of the mouth. He had an awefull headache, and his stomach ache horribly. He tried to sit on the edge of his bed but he felt dizzy and had the entire room was turning around him.

"Huuuummmm?" Alec stretched, and stifled a cry when he saw that it was already 1pm, he opened his phone that was on the nightstand and discovered with horror that he had 27 messages, 38 missed calls, and 5 messages on his voice mail.

Most of, well in fact ALL of the text messages were sent by Jace:

Jace 11.20pm: Alec, meet us at Pandemonium tonight, there’s a HUGE party! It’s gonna be A.M.A.Z.I.N.G

Jace 11.30pm: WAKE UP  
Jace 11.31pm: WAKE UP  
Jace 11.32pm: WAKE UP  
Jace 11.33pm: WAKE UP  
Jace 11.34pm: WAKE UP

(Alec finally replied that he was getting ready.)

Jace 11.40pm: Meet us at Pandemonium around midnight  
Jace 12am: Where are you?  
Jace 12.01am: Oh I can see you hehe  
Jace 1am: Are you lost? I can’t find you anymore.. I’m worried.  
Jace 1.01am: Why are you ignoring me?  
Jace 1.05am: I just realized you were sitting next to me   
Jace 2am: Let’s get druuuunk Alec  
Jace 3am: I’M DRONK   
Jace 3am: DRPNK*  
Jace 3am:SROFK*  
Jace 3am: FIXK  
Jace 4am: ALRC U SHUD TAXT BABEEE! LAGNYS BABE   
Jace 5am: Alec I’m not drunk. Look I don’t make typos. I’m sober.

Alec discovered then with horror that he actually HAD texted Magnus. And he blushed to death reading the message he sent.

5.33am “Hello, gorgeous teacher of mine, can’t wait for our PRIVATE lesson, if you know what I mean. I mean sex, we should have sex, you and me, like sex, real sex ! I think it would definitely be better than maths.”

5.35 “Magnus, Jace wrote that, he is drunk, well, so am I but… Well… See you tomorrow”

"But ... What the ... JACE !!!!!"

A violent noise like a huge "BOOM" was heard, and Alec jumped, while Jace went out from under the bed… He was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist which happened to be the shower curtain that was still in Alec’s bathroom few hours ago.

"First of all, what are you doing under my bed, naked, with my shower curtain around the waist?" Alec watched Jace, this one was not moving but Alec could feel that the room around them was shrinking.

"Hmm ... Good question, actually, I think I came here naked ..."

"From what I remember, Jace, you wore pants at least."

Jace merely shrugged and chuckled seeing that Alec was wearing only shorts printed with "Bootylicious" writen with red glitter on the back.

"Yes, well, Izzy gave me that and I did not go out last night! But… Damn Jace, what happened last night, we just went to the Pandemonium I drink beer and three ... Oh no ... "

Alec remembered that after a few beers, Jordan and Maia had paid some jägerbomb, and of course, Alec didn’t really get along with very strong alcohol, the result is easy to imagine: Knowing Jordan, with his very high tolerance for alcohol, they must had drink till the closing of the club, around 6.30am.

Alec held his head, he discovered with horror that he also had two voicemails from his mother, who told him to pay attention to the house and Max while she and Robert were at a seminary in Mumbai. He also listen to the one Jace left on his phone, drunk, singing some Celine Dion’s song... and another one from Magnus that he received this morning around 10am. Alec froze before he decided to listen to it.

"... Hahaha! Alexander... You never cease to amaze me. Partying when you have a private lesson on this afternoon with me, careful, each minute late will be -1 point on your next homework, and I am not kidding, you better be on time this afternoon. See you, Mr Lightwood”

His tone was lighthearted but Alec knew he wasn’t kidding at all about the points, so he grabbed a pair of pants, before leaving to Magnus’s loft. 

Alec paused in the kitchen where Max and Isabelle made sandwiches. He approached slowly ready to steal some tasty chicken sandwiches when Isabelle turned around and she handed a bag to Alec.

"These ones are for you, not those ones,that's for Max’s buddies, do not touch!"

Alec took the sandwich bag that Isabelle had prepared for him, put him a kiss on the cheek, and ruffled Max’s hair, then rushed to the door and had a retching when he heard Jace puking in the stairs.

Alec raced as fast as he could before coming to the Magnus loft at 2pm, just in time he thought. He was breathless as he rang at "Bane".

"Yes?" A familiar voice came over the intercom.

"That's me. Uh ... I mean. Alexander. Alec. Lightwood ..."

Magnus laughed before pressing the button to open the door. Alec climbed the stairs four by four, and finally arrived at the door, before he could even knock, this one opened to a horribly sexy Magnus Bane, who appeared in black skinny slim, barefoot, and open shirt on his upper torso.

Alec swallowed loudly before stuttering: 

"Um ... I ... Sorry ... I was ..."

Magnus brought his finger to silence Alec. He smiled shyly before trying to explain that Jace had dragged him to the Pandemonium while Alec had gone to bed after they had exchanged a few texts. And that... then, Jordan and Jace had forced him to drink jägerbomb and he had come home very late, and a bit drunk. Alec also tried to apologize for the weird message Jace and him have send. And Magnus stifled a smile, as Alec was saying he still felt dizzy and he was still probably a bit drunk.

"Oh I can definitely see that, young man, your hair's messy and still covered in sequins, your shirt stinks and it’s still imbibed with alcohol and I guess you did not had time to have a shower or even brush your teeth? Am I right"

Alec mortified, with shame and stayed speechless to what Magnus had just said, it was all true and he had not even noticed. He had just done his best to arrive in time at Magnus’s place, he had not even thought to be presentable. He felt ashamed and stayed awhile at the door watching his feet before hearing Magnus’s voice.

"Come, come, you will not stay on the doorstep all day."

Alec came in and nearly tripped on the doorstep, to the amusement of his teacher.

"Wait for me right there. I’ll be back in a minute" Magnus said before disappearing down the hall of his loft, he returned with a pile of clothing and a toothbrush into a package. "Well, the bathroom is down the hall, have a nice hot or cold shower to awake you a bit, change, and brush your teeth, you'll never get to focus looking like this, and I won’t survive you smelling like this"

Alec took the clothes and looked at Magnus with a surprised look, he could not have a shower at Magnus’s place, but after reflection (and perspiration odors that tickled his nostrils) Alec decided to accept.

He quickly went into the bathroom and pushed the door ajar, so if Magnus had to ask him something or speak to him, he could hear. He got rid of his old clothes that smelled like sweat, alcohol, and other stench that Alec had not recognized, and that he do not want to smell again.

He tossed his dirty clothes on the floor and looked around before entering the shower. Everything was so tidy, and Magnus had a ton of product for the face... concealer creams, day care, clay-based masks ...

Alec slipped in the shower and savored a moment the contact of boiling water on his body. He borrowed some shampoo and shower gel to Magnus. He also allowed himself to borrow some toothpaste and washed his teeth in the shower.

Leaving the shower, Alec realized that Magnus had not given him a towel, he was going to call this one, when Magnus opened the door of the bathroom in a rush, his hands full of towel, he didn’t even had the time to tell Alec he brought him towels...

Alec, took by surprise by the door opening, began to swing back, he tried to grab the nearest thing to him, and in his case, it was Magnus.  
He clung to Magnu’s shit, who, completely disoriented, felt back with Alec.

Behind on the floor with Magnus remind him that his was in the same situation as the previous day in detention. His teacher over him, completely at his mercy, and completely naked now. Towels fell on Alec and luckily, it covered some areas.

"Well, Alexander, it seems that you like having me on top of you ..." Magnus brought his hand at the towel that had come to cover Alec’s hips, he shuddered. Magnus pushed all the towels from his body, and finally, Alec was completely naked.

Alec was frozen in the ground, surprisingly warm under him, or maybe it was his body that was boiling. The second option was the most plausible, and Alec felt blushing from head to toe, while Magnus started to lean to kisses all over his neck.

"Ah ... Magnus ..."

"Well... well Alexander, I have to confess that I did not think you’d get naked in my apartment this fast." Magnus took off his shirt and began to remove the button of his pants. Alec's hands rested on his.

"Alec?" Magnus froze thinking that maybe Alec would not want to continue.

"Let me do it … Please" Alec flashed a shyly smile, uncertain but determined. He slided Magnus’s hands on his chest before unbuttoning his pants. Magnus began to caress Alec’s naked torso, and this one shivered and stopped his gesture for a moment. He slided Magnus’s pants to his knees, and Magnus got up to remove it.

Alec knelt in front of Magnus, and took away his underwear. He had never done this before, if not in his wildest dreams, so he did not really know what to do. He began licking the tip, and Magnus began to groan, pinning his hands in Alec’s hair, pulling gently, without hurting him.

Alec decided to go on, completely taking him in his mouth, and Magnus began to breathe faster, and louder as Alec was bobbing his head. It was very messy and sloppy, but it was all Alec could do.

"Alec ... Stop" Magnus pushed Alec with a tender gesture and Alec panicked for a while.

"What ... what is it? I've done something wrong? I'm sorry ... I was I ... I never did that"

"Shhh" Magnus put a finger in front of Alec's mouth, making him silent. "Oh Alexander, if you want us to continue what we’re doing, I had to stop you or I may not last much longer."

His hand slipping again on Alec’s torso and running all over his chest, pushing him gently on the floor again. Magnus ran his thumb over one of Alec’s nipples and Alec made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his fingers gripping on Magnus’s arms.

Alec felt Magnus beginning to drop kisses all over his chest, and he couldn’t help but tightening his hold onto Magnus’s arms.

“Alexander… If you want me to stop you just need to…”

“No” Alec interrupted Magnus, he wanted nothing more now than to feel wanted by Magnus, he needed to feel Magnus against him, to touch him to kiss him and he didn’t want to think of anything else that the contact between their two bodies. “Magnus I want it, I want it to be with you, only you, and not with everyone else, Magnus please I need you… Please…” 

Magnus smiled feeling that Alec was scared, but he was so sure of it, and anything was more important than Alec right now.

Alec felt the fear and excitement when Magnus got up and grabbed a small bottle in the closet of a bathroom. Magnus opened the container and generously poured some on his fingers.

He bent to drop a new first kiss on the forehead of Alec, then another one, much softer on his lips. Alec had already closed his eyes and breathed noisily.

"Alec ... Alec look at me" And Alec opened his eyes, he was shaking a little, but he wondered if it was not just the cold floor of the bathroom. "If you do not want to, or if I am doing something wrong or do you put yourself ill at ease, we stop"

Alec nodded and sighed, releasing the pressure off his shoulder. He again nodded to tell Magnus that he was ready.

Magnus began slowly, with only one finger and waited for Alec to get used to the feeling, before slide in a second one. He began slowly with coming in and going out with his fingers, and Alec began to move, giving a few strokes of the hips, following the movements of Magnus’s fingers. This one knew he had touched a nerve when Alec threw violently his head back, almost bumping against the ground.

"Oh Magnus, again, Do that again ... !!" Alec begged Magnus who gave a new turn of the wrist and Alec jumped, abandoning himself to pleasure.

Magnus entered a third and final fingers and let Alec get used to the sensation, before starting to move again.

"Magnus ... Can… ugh... more ... Please ... Stop ... I want you. Now."

Magnus understood immediately, and pulled out his fingers. Alec sighed again, this time because he felt empty, and he slowly raised his head to see Magnus, stroking himself with some lube and spreading Alec’s legs so he can have some space between Alec’s tights. 

Alec threw his head back with the feeling of between her legs. He grabbed the first thing that came to his hand: a towel, and squeezed it hard between his fingers. Magnus leaned over to kiss Alec’s forehead.

"Alec ..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine ... Continue ... Again ... Please"

Magnus continued, and once he was completely entered, he stopped. Alec opened his eyes again, staring at Magnus. He was so tall, so sexy, and he was his, right now, Magnus and Alec was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Magnus?" Alec stifled a cry of pleasure when Magnus began to move. He stammered, trying to form some words, all more incoherent than the others. That amused Magnus, who was trying to restrain his hips shots not to hurt Alec.

When this one began to move his hips, Magnus increased his speed, slowly at first, then faster and harder. When Magnus popped out, Alec let out a cry of discontent before Magnus, who was positioned on his knees, made Alec stands up, and then he lowered him so he could hang on him. Alec was now riding Magnus and both of them began to moan when Alec started to move. 

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus, still inside him, lifted him and pinned him against the washing machine before starting to move faster and harder again, and then faster again, with a stronger pace. Alec grabbed Magnus’s hair before pulling them, making Magnus grunt at the contact.

Magnus felt Alec was beginning to reach the end, and he began to stroke him, gently at first, Alec, whose hands were on Magnus’s shoulders, placed his hands on each sides of the washing machine, tightening his grip with each new hip shot from Magnus.

"Magnus ... I'm gonna ... I'm ... I'm ... I'm close ...."

"It's okay Alec, go on ..."

Alec could not go further, and he felt a warm liquid spread on his chest and on Magnus’s. Magnus followed shortly after and buried his head in Alec neck.

"Alec, it was ..."

"Do not even talk about it, don’t you dare, I'm still dealing with my orgasm right now ..."

Magnus laughed, and retired slowly before kissing Alec, passionately.

"We should probably take a shower before moving on to our lesson ..."

Alec had completely forgotten why he had come here first, and sighed, imagining doing math exercises ...

After another shower, Alec and Magnus spent 3 hours in the kitchen to solve different problems and some equations. Alec is not so bad and Magnus rewarded him with a kiss on each equation resolved, and they ended their lesson on the couch.

Alec was roused from his reverie by the phone. He caught it on the table and saw that it was a call from Jace. he picked up.

"Alec! Where are you? Jordan is here already, we’re doing the marathon of season 6 of The Walking Dead tonight remember?”

"WHAT ?! That was tonight? Wait for me, I am there in no time." He hung up and looked at Magnus with embarrassment.

"Walking Dead night? Sounds fun. I'll see you on ... wednesday, for new lesson?"

Alec leaned awkwardly to kiss on the lips Magnus.

"Yes ... See you wednesday"

When Alec returned home, Isabelle was waiting for him on the doorstep and pulled him by the sleeve even before this one was able to announce that he had returned.

"Isabelle, but ..."

She pushed him into his bedroom and closed the door behind her, a radiant smile on the lips.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what ...?" Alec blushed.

"Oh, Alec, I'm not stupid!"

Alec smiled at her and told her how his first time went... his first with Magnus, and how it was great. Once all the details were told and Isabelle was satisfied, they joined Jordan and Jace who were already on the couch, eating popcorn while Clary, Simon and Maia had fun imitating zombies.

They spent all night and all day Sunday watching TWD, eating junk food, and Alec also spent the day texting Magnus about… well everything he could think about, while Jace and Jordan were freaking out because of what was happening in the show, and Alec sneaked his phone out and quickly texted Magnus.

Magnus Bane: So… What’s happening now?

Alec: Last episode, we’ll finally get to see who’s Negan, I can’t wait!

Magnus Bane: Wait, you have hear of him all season long, but haven’t seen him?

Alec: Well.. Yeah, it’s breathtaking !

Magnus Bane: If you say so, I know something else that can take your breath away ;)

Alec: Magnus stop… If I blush my friends will question me!!

Magnus Bane: Ok, I’ll say nothing more.

Alec: OMFG ! The end was AMAZING but also TERRIBLE… I can’t wait for the next season, I think I’m going to lay in bed and cry and then die slowly!

Magnus Bane: Haha ! If you want, but we have class together tomorrow ! 

***

During the next 3 months that followed, Alec and Magnus lived a sweet romance without any problems. Alec’s marks were improving in maths, and he was about to receive the grades of his mock exam today. When the letter arrived, he asked Izzy to open for him ... when Alec saw Isabelle’s face, he froze.

"Alec ..."

"I knew it !!! I will never pass ... Magnus has worked so hard with me, what do I'll tell him ... What he will say?"

"He may take you in every room of his lotf. You got an A, Alec."

"WHAT?!"

Alec looked at his grades... he only had good marks. B and A. And especially an A in Maths. 3 months of private lessons with Magnus and he got an A in his mock exam.

He took the letter from Isabelle’s hands, and raced towards Magnus’s loft. He rang and waited for Magnus to open. He climbed the stairs four by four, and he hugged Magnus, who kissed him back.

"Wow ... Alexander, what ..."

“Magnus… I… Well… Look…” 

Alec showed him the grades he had obtained, and a wide smile appeared on Magnus’s face, who closed the door at once, and Alec slammed against it. He kissed her passionately before slipping a hand under his shirt.

"I've already told you that geniuses were my weakness?"

"No, but you can now ..."

"Shut up and follow me"

Magnus and Alec went to the room and shut the door behind them, laughing like schoolboys. Magnus nevertheless prayed that his neighbors are not too bothered by the noise.

When Alec woke up in the morning, he found the bed empty and already cold. He turned to look at the alarm clock: 8.22am

Magnus had getting up very early ... Alec pulled on his pants and took his shirt in one hand, thinking he would not keep it very longer anyway. And he head towards the kitchen, where Magnus was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee next to me. He looked upset.

"Magnus … Are you ok?" Alec was worried to see Magnus so serious.

"Alec ..." Magnus did not even looked up "We need to talk."

"Um yes?"

"I want you to leave. Now. I do not want you back here, ever. In class, you’re going to talk to me as as your teacher, and nothing else, no more kiss, and no more… you know."

"I... Magnus ..." Alec felt his stomach knotted up and bile coming in his throat.

"It's over Alec. It's over between us."

Alec felt tear run on his cheek and he clenched his fists, trying to hold back the other tears. He just stood not knowing what to say or do. He walked towards Magnus and this one ordered him again to leave.

"Alec, do not make me kick you out." Magnus remained calm, while Alec was crying more.

"Magnus ... I ... what I did wrong ...?"

"What did you do? Alec, you're just a kid, boring, preventing me from enjoying my life because you always come here, and then, you're crappy in bed..."

Alec's eyes were wide open, and he began to shake before jogging toward the door to leave.

Magnus sighed ... Then he buried his face in his hands, and let a few tears escape. He pulled his phone from his pocket and re-read the message that was sent to him at 3am. Unknown number.

"I know what's going on between you and Alexander Lightwood, if you do not put an end to this relationship, I will make sure that you’ll never teach again."

Alec ran home under a torrential rain. When he finally came home, Isabelle was in the hall with Simon and they were about to leave. 

“Alec what are you doing here? It’s so early? We’re going to see Simon’s mom at the Synagogue, do you want to…”

“Leave me alone.” That’s all Alec manage to say before storming into his room. He closed the door behind him, and then he let himself sank into his bed, grabbing his pillow to cover his face, and cried. He spent all the day in bed, watching his phone… But no one but Isabelle or Jace, or even Clary, tried to text and call him. 

And finally, after he cried even more, Alec felt asleep.


	4. Never trust vodka... or cute blonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two month since Alec "broke up" with Magnus, and things doesn't really get better when Jace propose to go to Pandemonium to celebrate October's Holliday.
> 
> This work is un-beta-ed !
> 
> I'm the little @PresidentMiaou on twitter :3

Alec was lying in his bed, still remembering the last time he has spoke to Magnus, about two months ago, when he left his teacher’s flat, sobbing, and feeling miserable. 

"It's over Alec. It's over between us."

Alec felt a tear running on his cheek and he clenched his fists, trying to hold back the other tears. He just stood not knowing what to say or do. He walked towards Magnus and this one ordered him again to leave.

"Alec, do not make me kick you out." Magnus remained calm, while Alec was crying more.

"Magnus ... I ... what I did do wrong ...?"

"What did you do? Alec, you're just a kid, boring, preventing me from enjoying my life because you always come here, and also... you're crappy in bed..."

Alec was still lying in bed when he came home from school . He would get up to finish his homework, but he had not continue his basketball training with Jordan, not since his break up with Magnus, if you could call it a break up ... They just had sex 3 times and in the morning, Magnus asked Alec to leave his apartment, still dealing with the soreness of the night they had spent together.

After that Alec had gone home under the pouring rain, and had not left his room all day. He remembers falling asleep a few hours before feeling a hand on his shoulder ...

***

Alec had fallen asleep after crying for several hours, when he woke up, one hand stroking his hair nicely, a smell of coffee and scrambled eggs floating in his room.

"Mag ... Magnus?"

Alec suddenly opened his eyes, sitting up in bed violently. Unfortunately for him, it was only his sister, Isabelle, who brought him food. I had to be more than 9pm, the sun had already set, so Alec must have fallen asleep for several hours.

"No ... It's me" Izzy began, always a hand running in Alec’s hair, she gently stroked them for a moment as if she was trying to make him fall asleep again.

"It's late, and you have not left your room since this morning ... Mom and Dad will not return home tonight, so Jace prepared a breakfast, we know you love it!"

"Thanks ... But I'm not hungry" As he uttered these words, his stomach began to rumble noisily, and Alec blushed, of course he was hungry, he just wanted to be alone a moment.

Alec sat on the edge of his bed with Isabelle, and stared at his feet for a long time prior to articulate his first sentence. Isabelle wrapped her arms around her big brother, she did not need to ask him what had happened, she knew it was because of Magnus, and she patiently waited several minutes before Alec tells her what happened with Bane.

"I ... With Magnus ... we… I mean, you know ..." Unfortunately articulating what he wanted to say to Isabelle was harder than he thought, but she understood as she saw her brother looking away.

"Oh my god Alec, you slept with him...?"

"Yes ... 3 times, and then he threw me out the next day with no explanation!"

Alec lay back on his bed to bury his head in his pillow. He did not want to cry in front of Izzy, not again, he just wanted to sleep some more.

"Oh Alec ... What happened?"

"I don’t know!" Alec got up and sat again on the edge of his bed again, he did not know if he was sad or if he was angry. "For a moment, I am in Magnus’s arms, I feel good and loved, and the next moment he puts me out and says that I'm terrible in bed ... what did he expected? This was my first time, Izzy! I gave him that and he pushed me away! God I’m so stupid ... "Alec threw one of his pillow that crashed miserably on the ground. He was about to throw an another pillow when Izzy’s hand landed on his.

"Alec ... I know you liked Mr Bane, and I'm sorry for what happened, it will be better in some time, I promise. We'll help you through it" The voice Isabelle was soft and full of hope, and Alec grabbed the plate on the side of the bedside table and began to eat under the gaze softened Isabelle.

***

That was a month ago, and Alec did not really get better, he remained locked up in room most of the time when he came home from school, he spent his weekend to study and do his homework, trying not to think about Magnus. He saw him every day. Not only during classes, but also in between: during lunch breaks, when he came home with Izzy and Jace, and even when he was going to the toilets! And not even once, Magnus had spoken to him. He did not even look at him during the classed, he would just make him solve a problem on time to another as it was necessary that everybody participates, and "Alexander" became "Mr Lightwood." Alec was heartbroken every time he met Magnus’s gaze, and this one looked away.

However, miraculously, Alec’s grades in maths improved, he worked so hard that he rarely got anything other than A, he also had a B- but it has become his worst score in maths.

“Alec… Alec are you listening to me?” 

Jace gave him a hit with his elbow seeing that Alec was not paying enough attention. It was another one of those days where they had Maths and Alec was desperately trying to avoid listening to Magnus. He’d just take Jace or Izzy’s note to copy it in his notebook, and asked a little help Jordan to understand the exercises he hasn’t done during class. Today, however, it was a big day: October holiday were coming, and Jace was trying to absolutely get noticed by Alec.

Alec merely answered by some "Hmm" which meant:  
\- Yes Jace I hear you  
\- Jace leave me alone  
\- Jace, you’re annoying me, I'll end up putting my fist in your face if you continue pushing me with your fucking elbow, so now back of. 

Yes, Alec was able to say this whole sentence summed up only with a “hmmmm”. 

After an umpteenth hit, Alec finally glared at Jace.

"What the fuck do you want ?!"

"Aw Alec, stop being so mean to me!" Jace took a look much too sad for Alec, who turned his head again to scribble in his notebook. He did not even notice that Magnus had cast a discreet but sad look at him.

"Well ... Alec listen, today, it's the October holidays, we’ll go to Pandemonium tonight to celebrate! There will everyone! I, of course, and ..."

"Always so self-centered, it's not because you're here that I'll come ..."

"Of course you’ll come only because I’m here ! But... There will also be Izzy, Simon Jordan, Maia, Clary, and she’ll brings her half-brother, Sebastian and… He is super cute"

Alec glanced at Jace, a bit intrigued by what his brother just said, was he about to try to arrange a "date" for him? Alec considered the idea, after all, maybe having some fun shall prevent think of Magnus. Alec began to respond ...

"Listen Jace ... I hate to say this, but you're right it is a good ide ..."

"Gentlemen, if you could focus on your Math exercise instead of planning your small drinking party tonight, I would appreciate it." Magnus had not looked up from his book and looked at Alec does not.

"Asshole" Alec whispered.

"Mr. Lightwood, the" asshole "would like to see you at the end of the hour."

"Shit ..." Alec breathed again before letting his head crashing against the table, he sight a bit before clothing his eyes. He didn’t want to think about facing Magnus after class… 

The end of the hour arrived too fast to Alec, who quickly found himself alone in front of his teacher’s desk. 

"Hm ... I ... I am" Alec wanted to apologize for calling Magnus an "asshole" but he did not had time to form his first words.

Magnus suddenly stood up, walked around the desk before placing himself in front of Alec, he grabbed him by the top of his shirt and slammed his lips against the young boy’s.  
It was a violent kiss and Alec stepped back until his back hit the office. He felt two hands grabbing his thighs and felt himself being lifted, he was there, his butt on Magnus's office, who continued to kiss him passionately and violently.

He felt Magnus hands slip under his shirt and jumped when he felt two hands, that began to gently pinch his nipples.

"Ah ... Magnus ... No ... Not there ... Aah .." Alec began to grab his teacher’s shirt.

"Shut up, I know you want this" and Magnus raised his shirt and slapped Alec on his desk, still attacking his neck, leaving several hickeys on his way, Alec didn’t felt well, it was weird, it wasn’t right. He wanted to throw up. He did not want that.

"Magnus ... I do not want.. Not that… Please"

"How so Alexander? You dreamt of it for the past two months… You want this since I threw you from my house the other morning, after I took you on that washing machine and then on the kitchen table, and finally in my bed where you screamed like a young virgin, begging me to take you again and again, begging me to let you come... "

Alec felt tears running down his cheeks as Magnus slid his pants and boxers, and he threw his arm over his eyes to cover his face from the shame and terror. He began to cry again and again, and Magnus continued to kiss him. When he heard Magnus’s belt fall to the ground, he gasped and began to shake his head, and when he felt Magnus pressing against him he screamed.

"No.. I do not want that… Please no ... No ... NO !!!!"

"ALEXANDER! "

The voice rang and Alec jumped from the table, he looked up, his eyes bathed in tears, before he realize he was in the middle of all his mates class, Magnus was beside him, a hand on his shoulder, with a worried look.

Alec was suddenly taken sick and slapped his hands against his mouth, he tried to hold it as long as he could, but it was too late, he threw up next to Magnus, who had the good reflex to depart and get behind Alec.

"Jace, get the janitor, while I take Alec to the infirmary."

"Yes, Mr B, but the nurse is not there today ..." Jace replied, rising quickly.

"Don’t worry, I have the keys, you will also prevent a supervisor, he’ll monitor the rest of the time, I do not know if I'll be back, I’ll just stay with Alec" He grabbed Alec, who was bent, one hand still plastered on his mouth. And Alec found himself almost spread on Magnus’s chest, and he followed him without complaining.

Once in the nurse office, Magnus laid Alec on the extra bed, and brought him a glass of water and a basin. Alec was struggling to breathe, but he took the glass and drank some before putting it down on the nearest table, before lengthening on the bed. He felt Magnus sit beside him on the bed

"Alexander..."

"I'm sorry ..." Alec cut him

"I should be the one to say that I am sorry, Alec, I didn’t had the right to act as I did." Magnus put a hand on his shoulder and began to rub Alec's back. "Better?"

Alec merely nod, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on Magnus’s hand on his back. He wanted to get up, take Magnus in his arms, he wanted to kiss him, to indulge in his arms.

"Alec, the fact that I'm sorry does not change anything between us ... It ... It's too complicated and it is not possible."

How did Magnus knew Alec was thinking about this? He felt new tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He also felt that Magnus withdraw his hand from his back, and he could not help but to grab his wrist. Magnus gave him a look filled with both sadness and compassion. He gently pulled his hand and placed it on Alec’s forehead.

"I'm sorry Alec. You should rest up a bit"

Magnus got up, but Alec stood beside him and threw his arms around his neck. Magnus did not push him away this time and continued to gently stroke on Alec’s hair.

"Stay with me… Please… Magnus… Stay" His voice was weak but he exaggerated a bit, he was much better, but he wanted to stay with Magnus a little longer.

Magnus smiled so softly, that Alec did not even noticed, he gently placed Alec back down again on the bed, but this time, Magnus stood at his side. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck before this one dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep a little .." Magnus continued to stroke Alec's hair while he was calmly breathing against Magnus’s chest, and he fell asleep quickly.

The bell signaling the end of class rang.

Alec awoke alone on the bed in the infirmary, the bed was still warm from the Magnus had only minutes before the bell sounds.

Alec stood up and walked to the exit, to go get his stuff, that he left in Magnus’s classroom. He met Jace on the way, he already had his bag in one hand, and handed it to Alec.

"How are you?" Jace asked, worried.

"Much better! Ready for Pandemonium tonight?" Alec told him with a smile.

"We are not obliged to go if you're not well ..." Jace seemed a little disappointed, but Alec actually felt better and wanted to go party to forget what was happening with Magnus.

"No Jace, I really want to go"

Jace smiled and gave a shove to Alec, who smiled and returned the blow.

"It's going to be awesome!"

***

"Awesome" isn’t actually the word that Alec would have chosen to describe the atmosphere at Pandemonium, it was everything he hated, actually.

The music was too strong, there were too many people, and the drinks were at an exorbitant price. And people were way too shuffle for Alec.

He made an effort on his look, and had put a denim shirt with tight black jeans and had put a little hairspray ... No, correction Izzy had put some hairspray in his hair, but Alec looked great, so he was not too angry against Izzy.

“Jaaaace ! I want to go home, this wasn’t a good idea…” Alec was begging Jace who was drinking at the bar with Clary, Izzy and Simon. It was already 2am and Maia and Jordan had left because they were meeting Maia’s parents on the next day and Jordan didn’t want to feel the hangover too much. 

Jordan usually was the one to take Alec home, because Alec didn’t really drink and Jordan either but Maia had a good drinking mood. So as Jordan left, Alec was alone with his siblings, who drank a bit too much in his opinion, but they’ve never been really sick... except Jace, once, who puked in his mother’s plants… Alec laughed to himself thinking about it.

When everybody went dancing, it was already 3.30am and Alec was alone at the bar, finishing his alcohol-free cocktail. 

"You're Alec right?" A voice rang behind him and Alec gasped, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to find himself in front of a tall blond guy, kinda cute, well... really handsome in fact. He had two glasses in his hands, and handed one to Alec. It was a cocktail that obviously cost more than Alec’s complete outfit. 

"Uh ... Yes ... and you are?" Alec took the glass and inspected the blue flashy content.

"Sebastian, Clary’s half brother. I just arrived, I was at another party with some friends of mine "

Alec merely answered and a simple "oh" was readable on his lips, he glanced at Sebastian before drinking a big gulp. He nearly choked because the cocktail was far too strong for him. He was not used to drinking, and alcohol quickly rose to his brain.

Sebastian laughed before taking a sip of his cocktail. He moved closer and Alec felt his breath on his neck. He leaped due to the contact and proximity, Sebastian was still a perfect stranger after all.

"So ... Jace said you were single" Sebastian smiled against Alec

"Ah ... Uh ... I ... uh ..." Alec stammered while Sebastian grabbed his chin in his hand.

Alec bit her lower lip, before slightly turning his head, and was mortified.

Near the bar, Magnus was there with Mrs Loss, and ... Mr Fell? He was supposed to be in Peru. Magnus laughed, a drink in hand. He turned his head and his smile faded when he saw Alec, half in Sebastian's arms. He sighed, shook his head and laughed again when Mr Fell told him another joke. His smile was forced course, but Alec did not know.

"Oh, so he's the guy that broke up with you." Sebastian gave him without compassion.

Alec looked up and Sebastian placed a quick kiss on his lips, and Alec stepped back.

"How...?" Alec began

"I was not sure, but I saw how you looked at him, and Jace told me you had a complicated relationship with someone older than you and got dumped."

"That does not concern you ..." Alec began to look for Izzy look, Jace or Clary.

"No need to look for the others, they are already home, I told them I will bring you back home, and also Izzy sleep at Simon’s tonight and Jace is at Clary’s, we could go to my place if you want, and… spend some time together, if you know what I mean" Sebastian put a hand on the back of Alec’s back and pulled him closer.

"What? But ..." Alec did not know what to say, the alcohol that was in the cocktail rose to his head and his legs began to shiver, no longer supporting his weight.

"What was in this cocktail ..." Alec wondered aloud without realizing it

"Oh, I may have added a little bit of vodka in it." Sebastian smiled, and Alec wondered how he knew that Alec could not stand vodka? It easily made him tipsy, and it was hard to control him when he drank that. One day he nearly kissed Jordan when the two of them were completely drunk with vodka. And Alec had sworn not to drink anymore after that, because that’s also that night he came out to his friends. 

Sebastian smile back again and got his hand lower and grabbed Alec's ass. This one jumped at the sudden touch and gasped, trying to push Sebastian away from him. 

He could feel Sebastian becoming hard against his thigh, and Alec began to panic, but his head was starting to spin because of the vodka, and he tried to free himself from Sebastian’s arms. 

"Let go of me, please, or I swear, I'll scream!"

"Shut up, I know you love it, not you will not scream, you know, I think your school would not be so delighted that Mr Bane, Math teacher, respected and renowned enough, fuck with one of his students."

Alec looked at him, terrified.

"How do you ..."

"Know Magnus Bane? He was my former teacher in school. Although, I wasn’t as lucky as you, but I’ll still have some fun tonight." And he pressed his pelvis against Alec’s. "If you do what I say, maybe I'll be nice, and I will not tarnish the reputation of your dear little professor"

Alec looked at him with what appeared to be a mixture of fear and disgust. And he turned to take a last look at Magnus, who was always at the bar, spirited laughter, glass in his hand, he was so handsome, so serene, so happy. Alec turned his head and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

This one let his hands landed on Alec’s hips, and began to kiss him, Alec felt the bile rise in his throat and he broke the kiss first, to search for some air.

Sebastian was still hard against him, and he pinched Alec’s buttocks, who jumped once again, and started to groan.

"Follow me, I can not wait ... Believe me, you’ll soon ask for more"

Alec swallowed before taking Sebastian’s hand and was induced to the rear of the club. Once out, Sebastian pushed him against the nearest wall before starting to undo his belt. Alec was terrified and did not dare move. He felt that Sebastian began undoing his own belt and Alec began to struggle, only to be pinned against the wall again, more roughly this time.

"Ah ah ah .. Alec, Alec, Alec ... I thought we had a little agreement, you have suddenly forgotten about your dear Magnus?"

Alec felt tears again, how he could not think about Magnus …?? He stopped struggling and fell against the wall.

Sebastian stood before him and gently passed his hand through his hair before pulling violently and Alec found himself in front of Sebastian’s pelvis. This one began to open his zipper, when Alec began to cry. This day was definitely the worst of his entire life, and there he was... About to be abused in an alley behind a club ...

"Oh, do not cry Alec, it will be good, and you'll soon love that."

Alec could not utter a single word, he was only trembling and crying, hiding his face in his arms.

Magnus… Magnus… Please… Someone… Help.

"I doubt we appreciate this kind of thing in a dark alley, Mr. Morgenstern."

That voice... Alec turned his head to see Magnus, a look full of anger, a few meters from him. Sebastian dropped Alec's hair and this one ran to hide behind Magnus, clutching his shirt and buried his head against his shoulder.

"Bane, it's been a while" Sebastian smiled, delighted.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops." His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his anger.

"Oh ... So much violence when Alec came here voluntarily, is not it sweet cheek?"

Alec winced and grabbed Magnus’s shirt harder, and he thought he was going to tear it apart.

"Go away, before I lost my temper... I'm not in the mood to fight tonight"

Sebastian sighed and walked toward them, once at Alec’s side, he kissed his cheek and Alec jumped at the contact. The kiss was nothing but friendly, and Alec sworn he could have heard him saying “I’ll be back”. 

Once Sebastian was gone, Alec fell to the ground, and Magnus knelt before him, but it was too late, Alec was crying, unable to restrain himself.

Magnus took him in his arms.

"Alec, Alec everything’s okay now… I'm here ..."

"Magnus ... Magnus ..." It was all Alec could articulate for the moment. 

"I'm here ... I'll take you home." When Magnus was going to get up, Alec took his wrist as he did this afternoon in the infirmary, this time determined not to let go of Magnus.

"I do not want to go home ... Moreover... Jace and Izzy are not there and… I don’t have my keys" It was a lie, Alec had his keys, and Magnus knew. Alec wasn’t a good liar.

Magnus sighed and took hold of Alec, they walked to Magnus’s car that was parked few blocks away from the club. The ride was proceeded in silence, apart from a few sniffles from Alec. 

When Alec get out of the car, he was surprised to find himself in front of Magnus's apartment. He looked at him, not sure what that Magnus wanted.

"Come, I'll make you a nice and hot tea" He walked by Alec and opened the door of his apartment. He put his keys on the cabinet and before Alec was able to say anything, Magnus pushed him against the door to kiss him.

Alec immediately kissed him back. He began to wrap his legs around Magnus’s waist, and this one grabbed his thighs to pinned Alec against the door, kissing him mercilessly, ravishing his mouth, then his neck, then his mouth again. Moaning Alec’s name, he only stopped when he felt that Alec needed to catch his breath.

"Alec ..." Magnus ran a hand under Alec's shirt to play with one of his nipples, and Alec began to moan. He buried his hands in Magnus’s hair, and then, he began unbuttoning his shirt. This one stopped for a moment before looking into Alec's eyes.

"Alec ... We... shouldn’t ..." Magnus started but Alec shut with crashing his lips against Magnus’s those.

"Magnus, please ..." Alec repeated those words over and over until Magnus hold him to the living room. He put Alec on the couch, gently, before removing his shirt, then his pants. Alec had removed his own shirt and began to pull out of his jeans when Magnus drew a sharp blow on this one, and in no time, Alec found himself naked on the couch.

Magnus crawled on top of him and laid many kisses on his chest before getting lower and lower until he stopped around Alec’s navel, licking and teasing the poor boy.

"Ah ... Magnus" Alec groaned feeling that Magnus was about to take him in his mouth. What he did, and Alec soon became a moaning mess, squirming and panting under Magnu’s touch.

Alec groaned again and again, while Magnus slid a finger into him, leaving him some time to adjust to the sensation, then a second finger was pressed inside him, and a third… when Alec was totally relaxed, Magnus took his finger out, leaving Alec moaning at the loss. 

"Magnus Mo ... More ... please ... Please !! I ... Oh I need you"

Magnus smiled before taking a condom and some lube in a drawer. He positioned himself and started to push gently and slowly into Alec. This one, which was not used to that sensation, threw his head back and began to moan Magnus’s name, louder each time Magnus was going back and forth, and he screamed every time Magnus hit his sweet spot.

It did not take too long to Alec to achieve his pleasure, and Magnus followed right after.

The night continued until Alec, after the third time, fell asleep. Magnus carried him from the kitchen, where they had their last session, to the bedroom, where he lay down beside Alec, and began to stroke his hair gently. He saw that Alec was smiling and he could not help it so he found himself smiling back at him. Alexander ... Alec ... His Alec.

His phone rang and Magnus smile vanished when he read the message.

Unknown: I thought I was clear last time we talked about Alexander, Bane. 

Magnus sighed, put down his phone and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead.

"I am sorry Alec."

And then Magnus felt asleep, knowing this was the last time he would see Alec.


	5. When you're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up at Magnus's place. He remembered the terrible evening he had. But fortunately Magnus made a good breakfast !  
> Who knew whipped cream could be so tricky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's been a month, I'm very sorry I didn't updated sooner, I had some personal issues that blocked me a bit from writing, but I'm back ! You can also check my other works:  
> -The man with the golden smile  
> &  
> -Poor unfortunate Alec 
> 
> Comments and kudos are great, and makes a writer happy :D
> 
> Still @PresidentMiaou the baby queen of the cows, on twitter ! <3
> 
> Lots of kisses to my DMT family for the daily motivation and all the laugh, you're all the best and I loveeee you !

When Alec woke up, he was still lying in Magnus’s bed, smiling like everything was ok. Although he knew it wasn’t. He clearly remembered the previous night, and everything that had happened. 

 

Jace had told Alec he would get better if he’d come to the Pandemonium’s october party. His first thoughts were that he would be with his friends, he would drink the cheapest alcohol-free cocktails, and then, around 3 or 4am, they would dance for a while before heading home and lye in bed for the rest of the day.

 

Unfortunately, life had had other plans for Alec that night. He had seen Magnus hanging out with his former teacher Mr Fell, and with Mrs Loss. But it wasn’t the worst part, he had also met someone else.

 

Alec shivered before throwing the blanket over his naked body. The blanket was still warm, and it smelled just like Magnus. Alec hummed again. Sandalwood. 

 

He remembered meeting Clary’s step-brother or something: Sebastian. That jerk had almost blackmailed Alec, and he didn’t even want to think about what could have happened if Magnus didn’t showed up right on time. Maybe Alec would still be there, in this creepy and dreary alley, crying, alone and desperate. 

 

But he wasn’t. He was here, in Magnus’s apartment, in Magnus's bed. Last night had been quite strange for both of them, after almost two month without even speaking to each other, they had jumped on each other like two horny teenagers and they barely slept. Well, Alec was indeed a teenager so he couldn’t really control himself, but Magnus had been the one to initiate the first kiss, and then, to make the first move. 

 

Alec rolled over in the bed, smelling coffee and, maybe waffles? Or pancakes perhaps? He was a bit sore from the previous night and he really didn’t feel like moving right now. He suddenly bit his lips, realizing he was still naked in Magnus’s bed. He yawned loudly before burying his head in the pillows. He wanted to stay there. Just lie in that bed with Magnus all day long, during weeks, months, years maybe. 

 

Alec found himself wondering what his life would look like with Magnus? He knew Magnus was only 27 so the age gap wasn’t that big but, how his parents would react, he didn’t even came out yet. How could he be thinking about living with Magnus? 

 

Of course there was a physical attraction. As soon as they met they kind of jumped on each other after only few days of school. But Alec realized how twisted his history with Magnus was. They slept together after only a week, and then Magnus completely ignored Alec for two month after throwing him away from his apartment. And then yesterday he rescued him from Sebastian, he brought him in his apartment and made love to him nearly all night long.

 

Alec felt his heart clenching in his chest, he felt weird, the whole situation was weird. 

 

“Morning, sleepy head” A soft voice echoed above Alec’s head.

 

Alec was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even heard Magnus entering the bedroom with a big plate full of waffles. He grinned to himself, knowing that Magnus couldn’t see him with all the strands of black ravenish air stuck on his forehead. 

 

“I was right.” Alec mumbled, but he didn’t move.

 

“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked as he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He put down the plate on the bedside table, and ran a hand in Alec’s messy post-sex bed hair. 

 

“You were right about what?” Magnus add, he was very curious to know. 

 

Alec yawned and finally rolled over so he was on his back, his bed hair or post-sex hair falling all over his face. Magnus chuckled and carefully pushed them away, revealing Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. He was smiling, and Magnus felt his heart breaking a bit in his chest. Alec didn’t deserve all the pain he was about to inflict to him. Alec deserved to be loved and cherished by someone, someone who will take care of him. But it wasn’t Magnus, and it will never be Magnus. Never. 

 

“Magnus? Magnus what’s wrong?” Alec sounded worried and Magnus knew he was aware of his weird behavior. 

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” Magnus answered as he was now running his hand on Alec’s cheek. He looked so young, so joyful, so lovable. “Do you want some breakfast? As I said. Waffles!” Magnus asked before Alec could continue to assault him with his “what’s wrong?”.

 

Alec smiled happily, and his stomach growled loudly. Magnus chuckled. 

 

“It smelled so good, but I couldn’t manage to get up.” Alec smirked and watched Magnus taking the plate, the waffles and a huge bowl of whipped cream. Alec grinned. 

 

“What’s so funny, Alexander?” Magnus asked, seeing the little smile on Alec’s face.

 

Alec jumped in surprise, he didn’t really realized he was smiling like an idiot at the sight of whipped cream. His cheeks instantly turned bright red as he was babbling all sorts of incoherent words.

 

“I, this, hum, cream, well, wait, hum, what was I - “ 

 

“You know if you need English lessons, you should have asked Catarina, but even if I’m not as qualified as her, I can see you have serious problems with your mother tongue.” Magnus said as he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and pat it with the tip of his finger, making Alec blush once again. 

 

Magnus chuckled and poured some coffee in his mug.

 

Magnus was shirtless, as he usually was when he wakes up, in all his glory, Alec was wondering when he found any time to work out, because he couldn’t just be shaped like a greek god. Magnus poured a large amount of syrup on his waffles and a quite enormous spoon of whipped cream. 

 

“You’re not hungry? Because I made those waffles for you, so if you don’t eat, I’m going to throw you out immediately.” Magnus laughed but quickly turned to look at Alec who was mortified on the bed. He looked so scared, eyes filled with tears, holding the sheets like it was going to protect him. 

 

The last time Alec had been in Magnus’s loft, the latter had throw him out after spending the night together. Magnus hadn’t been very correct with Alec that day, but he didn’t had any other choice. 

 

“Alec, I’m sorry, I just-” Magnus started before Alec began to sob.

 

“Will- Will you throw me out again? Magnus, please don’t th-” Alec was now crying and babbling that he didn’t want Magnus to kick him out and Magnus couldn’t help but shut Alec up by kissing him.

 

“Alec. I won’t kick you out. I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t meant to but-”

 

“Kiss me.” Alec ordered.

 

Magnus seemed surprised, but then he smiled and leaned forward to kiss Alec on his forehead. Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec pouting, because he was expecting a real kiss. Magnus then placed his plate on the drawer so he was able to settle himself at Alec’s sides. 

 

As Alec was still crying, Magnus placed himself behind his dear raven haired boy and began to gently stroke his forehead. Blowing kisses here and there, as Alec started to relax under his touch.

 

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered.

 

He didn’t even know why he was apologizing. Was he sorry for making Alec cry like that? Was he sorry for hurting Alec’s feelings and made him suffer for weeks? Was he sorry for even falling for Alec the very first time he saw him on that classroom? Or was he simply sorry because he knew he would break Alec’s heart once again.

 

“Alec. I-” Magnus started.

 

Alec cut him short, he threw himself on Magnus and kissed him passionately, carrying the blanket with him. Magnus didn’t even had time to react fast enough, and both of them found themselves on the ground in no time. Alec was lying on Magnus, panting and breathing heavily. Magnus smiled, even though the fall had been somewhat painful.

 

"You know, if you wanted to spice up our morning activities, you didn’t need to tackle me on the ground like that." Magnus chuckled.

 

"I, I'm sorry, I just wanted-" Alec stammered, trying to get up.

 

Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him against his chest. Alec was breathing hard, and Magnus could feel he was still in shock. With what had happened the day before, that's normal.

 

Magnus was quietly settled with Ragnor and Catarina when he noticed Alec entering the Pandemonium. Immediately Magnus ordered another cocktail, then another, and he finally lost the count. Then he saw him, Sebastian Morgenstern, one of his former student when he was still teaching at Idris, the great science school.

 

Sebastian was a cocky, arrogant, and unbearable person. He had tried to invite Magnus to have a drink several times, but he had never accepted. Sebastian had been much too insistent and as soon as Ragnor proposed his teaching post to Magnus in a small high school he had accepted right now.

 

An idea suddenly passed through Magnus's mind, would it be possible that .. No Sebastian could not be the one who blackmailed him. He really tried to ... with Alec .. Thinking about this idea gave him nausea and he clenched his fists.

 

"Magnus?" Alec murmured

 

Magnus snapped from his thoughts, and looked back at Alec for a long time, then he grabbed the boy by the neck and pulled him against him. He kissed his mouth again before sliding his hand down to the young boy’s hip.

 

Alec shuddered and let out a little moan.

 

"Oh, someone's eager?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, as Alec squirmed under his touches. Magnus began to run a hand on Alec’s thigh, going up, going down. Slowly. Way too slowly for Alec, so after few back and forth of Magnus’s finger he started to moan.

 

Alec blushed under Magnus’s touch, as usual, and he couldn’t help but try to get closer. Closer until their bodies would be united and they would be so close they could breath following each other heartbeats. 

 

Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and began to nipped at his neck. The young man squirmed and let out a small sound of disapproval. It’s not that Alec wouldn’t love to be marked with Magnus’s mouth, but having hickeys on his neck would just be worst with his siblings and parents. 

 

Of course, Izzy and Jace knew that Alec was gay. They had knew for a long time already, even though Alec never told them properly, but they had guessed few years ago. Jace was the one who told Alec that they didn’t mind, and didn’t care. 

 

“You’ll always be our brother, no matter who you like, it doesn’t mean we’re going to stop loving you Alec.” Jace’s words echoed in Alec’s mind for a moment and he smiled. 

 

Alec was quickly brought back on earth when a sharp bite made his yelled. 

 

“Magnus!” Alec snapped, bringing a hand on his neck, he was almost prepared to feel blood running on his hand, but there was nothing.

 

“You seemed elsewhere, so I brought you back to me.” Magnus smirked with lustful eyes.

 

As Alec was still mumbling about “not wanting any hickeys” and “Magnus only doing things Alec didn’t want him to do”, Magnus seize the opportunity to run a hand between Alec’s thighs. The latter shivered and almost jumped at the soft touch. 

 

"Magnus! Stop teasing" Alec added almost authoritatively.

 

Magnus smiled before getting up, leaving Alec panting on the floor. The young man began to follow Magnus's movement, bewildered, and saw him take the bowl of whipped cream on the bedside table.

 

"Oh, I intend to have a little fun, Mr. Lightwood" Magnus winked at him.

 

Magnus drew closer and knelt before Alec, watching his charming teacher dive his index finger into the sugary mixture. Alec bit his lip as Magnus began to gently lick the cream on his finger. He slowly approached one finger near Alec and the latter instinctively opened his mouth.

 

Alec didn’t particularly like sweet things, he had always been on the salty side of the force, but he had to admit that it was terribly good, and also way too sensual.

 

Magnus turned his finger slowly so Alec's tongue could encircle and moisten it. He removed the sticky finger and plunged it back into his bowl. He took a small amount of cream and motioned to Alec to lie down.

 

"Magnus, we should, um, maybe -" Alec stammered.

 

"Go back to bed?" Magnus asked, with an arched eyebrow.

 

Alec only nodded. He was blushing, and he looked away for Magnus not to notice it. But the latter was a good observer. He came closer, put the bowl on the ground, and with his other hand he took Alec's chin between his fingers.

 

Alec was visibly embarrassed, but also excited by the idea that Magnus had, which he understood since the latter had got up to take the bowl of whipped cream. 

 

Once again, Magnus plunged his finger into the bowl of whipped cream, this time however, he deliberately dropped the cream on one of Alec's nipples.

 

"Oops, I'm so clumsy, look where I dropped the cream." Magnus chuckled.

 

"You did it on purpose, I know that." Alec whispered.

 

Magnus leaned slowly and began to lick the cream that was on Alec's torso. He could not hide his annoyance and Magnus loved it. Seeing Alec like this, still so shy and inexperienced to squirm under his caresses and respond to the slightest of his movements.

 

"Magnus" Alec was still stammering "Stop-"

 

Magnus continued to tickle Alec's right nipple with his tongue. Taking a nibble at the tip, making Alec moan even more. When he almost heard a sob, he stopped and looked into his lover beautiful hazel eyes.

 

"Stop?" Magnus asked with a frown frowned "Do you really want me to stop? If so, then okay, I'll -"

 

Alec suddenly jumped on Magnus, connecting their two naked bodies, or almost. Magnus was still wearing his purple boxer brief where was written "I'm sexy and I know it" in glittery letters. 

 

He began with kissing Magnus passionately, and let him introduce his tongue in his mouth after a few seconds. Magnus had already regained control of the kiss. Alec stepped back a moment to look at Magnus before dropping a line of kisses along his neck, then he went down and began to lick a bit of cream that had flowed over Magnus's chest. Like a kitten, he cleaned his lover's torso.

 

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's wrists. The latter looked at him introspectively. Then Alec let a little moan escape when he found himself clad on the floor, Magnus above and on top of him, smiling, and always with that lustful look.

 

"I'm the one who's leading the dance here, kitten." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

 

Alec blushed violently at the appellation and groaned again when Magnus bit his nipple again.

 

"I'm done with the teasing, maybe we could move on to something more interesting?" Magnus suggested and Alec blushed.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Alec said so faintly that Magnus had trouble hearing.

 

Magnus slid his tongue along Alec's torso to finally stopped at his navel. He looked back to see if the young boy was ready for what was about to come. Alec was still blushing, and he closed his eyes before nodding to Magnus.

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

Then the only thing he heard was Alec moaning louder, as Magnus was taking him fully into his mouth. When he felt that Alec’s breathing had calmed down a bit he started to bob his head. Licking the tip when he pulled back.

 

“Ma- Magnus. Stop. Don’t stop aaa-” Alec was starting to be incoherent again, and Magnus loved that.

 

He loved the fact that he could turn his shy boy into a moaning mess within seconds. He loved the fact that Alec was there, screaming, moaning and panting under his touch. He simply loved Alec. 

 

Magnus mind went blank. What did he just thought about? He loved Alec? Of course he loved Alec. He was all anybody could dreamed of. Alec was smart, kind, and so lovable.  
Magnus knew he was making the biggest mistake of all his life right now, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to spend those moments with Alec. His sweet and precious Alec. After all, he will never see him again. 

 

“Alec…” Magnus whispered. 

 

Alec jumped, hearing his name, and looked at Magnus with his bright and innocent hazel eyes. 

 

“Magnus…” Alec finally said, breathing heavily. “What is going o-” 

 

Alec didn’t even had time to finish Magnus bend down and kissed him furiously on the mouth. Alec was quicly out of breath, he was now sweating, and the only thing he was able to do was running his hands in Magnus’s hair. He began to pull more harshly as Magnus was deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled back, Alec was nothing but a shaking mess. 

 

“Alec, are you ok?” Magnus asked, worriedly. 

 

Alec nod, and throw his arms around Magnus shoulders, placing himself on Magnus’s lap, and circling his lover’s hips with his legs. Magnus smiled as he get the message. He grabbed Alec tightly against him and get up, just to throw their bodies onto the bed. Alec laughed as they laid on the soft sheets in a totally not so gracious movement. 

 

“Mocking me young man?” Magnus said with a false angry tone.

 

“I wouldn’t dare, you know I respect you too much for that” Alec replied very seriously, before he burst into laughter.

 

“Oh I think you’re definitely making fun of me. I shall give you a little private lesson that you won’t forget. Maybe it will teach you to be a bit more respectful with your eldest !” Magnus opened the drawer to grab a small bottle. 

 

Alec’s face reddened again as he recognized the bottle of lube they used yesterday. 

 

“Cherry flavor, seriously Magnus it smells like artificial candies” Alec chuckled as Magnus opened the cap of the bottle.

 

“As I popped your cherry, I felt like this was perfect for you!” Magnus answered with a smirk.

 

“Pop my ? What? Oh my god! Magnus, please shut up, and do me already!” Alec began to laugh as Magnus placed a pillow under his hips.

 

Magnus poured some lube and coated two of his fingers then he started to work Alec open. The latter was still a bit sore from their previous night, but it didn’t take too long for Magnus to prepare him. 

 

When Magnus finally pushed inside him, Alec screamed, first because of the pain, but it quickly faded to leave the pleasure overwhelmed him. Magnus began to push a little harder and faster, he didn’t realized Alec was already so close.

 

“Ma- Magnus, sto- stop. You need to aa- you need to stop.” Alec was stammering. He was hard, he was panting and he was a mess.

 

Magnus ran a hand in his messy raven hair. He smiled kindly and Alec, who was breathing heavily began to calmed down under the touch. Magnus leaned himself down to kiss Alec on his forehead, before ravishing his lover’s mouth.

 

“I got you Alec” Magnus whispered.

 

Then he began to move again, slowly at first, to give Alec some time to adjust to the pace, and then he moved faster and harder. Alec was still moaning but he didn’t ask for Magnus to stop. He just throw his arms around his shoulder and began to move his hips in rhythm with Magnus’s trusts. 

 

“Magnus I’m cl-” Alec gasped as he felt himself shaking violently. 

 

“I got you love, I got you. It’s ok, let it go.” Magnus said gently.

 

And Alec did, and so Magnus soon after him. He was pretty sure he didn’t felt like this for months, or years, he couldn’t really remember. He just let himself fall on top of Alec’s body. The boy was still panting and moaning Magnus’s name like a prayer. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Magnus lift his head to look at Alec, he wasn’t sure if he really heard well. Was it possible? Did Alec just said he loved him? Or was it just some kind of illusion. Magnus had already read something about it on the internet, when you doze off sometime you can see or hear things that never happened. 

 

When he saw the fear on Alec’s face, he realized that it wasn’t an illusion. Alec just told him he loved him.

 

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you probably don’t feel the same. I’m stupid. To be honest I don’t even know why I told you this.” Alec began to sob and Magnus couldn’t do anything but staring at him with eyes filled with pain. “I do, though, I do love you Magnus. I’ve loved you since the very first day I saw you. This day, where you laid your eyes on me. You were probably not looking at me. God I’m so stupid, I’m sorry, I’m just going to-” 

 

Alec get up from the bed and grab his stuffs.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Magnus asked. 

 

Alec turned around to see Magnus, laying on the bed, with a plate of, now cold, waffles. He poured a large amount of maple syrup on them, before glancing at Alec, with a smile on his face.

 

“I’m- I don’t know. Just- Home?” Alec said even though he didn’t want to go. 

 

“Just come back to bed. We didn't even had a proper breakfast yet.” Magnus spoke softly as Alec just let his cloths back on the floor.

 

Alec shyly climbed back on the bed.

 

He snuggled up against Magnus, and lets him stuffed an enormous piece of waffle in his mouth. Alec almost choked on the food, but he let Magnus start again, until they had finished the whole pile. 

 

"It was delicious Magnus, I think I cannot swallow anything else!" Alec breathed as he was patting his belly, he was sated.

 

"Oh ... I'm a little disappointed. Really, nothing else?" Magnus pouted.

 

Alec looked at him questioningly when he understood. He lifted the sheet to find that Magnus was hard. Again.

 

"After reflection, I may still be a little hungry." Alec said, biting his bottom lip.

 

Alec laughed, he placed the plate that Magnus held in his hands, and placed it on the night table. He then slipped under the sheet.

 

"Oh" was the only thing Magnus could say while Alec was taking care of him.

 

***

 

They spent all day watching movies in Magnus's bed, eating take-outs, kissing.

 

Magnus would have suggested to Alec to spend the night once again, but the boy had to go back to prepare the meal for Jace, Izzy and Max, who were returning home tonight.

 

"I- Will we see eachother again?" Alec asked at the door.

 

"Yes, Alec. We will." Magnus lied.

 

Alec smiled and Magnus felt his heart breaking in his chest. He wanted to hold Alec in his arms, hold him and never let him go. He wanted to ask him to leave somewhere with him, to go away, to the end of the world, where they could be happy together. But he just stood there in front of the door step.

 

He reached for a hand and softly caressed Alec's cheek. He bent over to kiss him one last time. He looked at Alec as if he was the seventh wonder of the world, and had to do his best to avoid crying.

 

"See you soon, Magnus" Alec whispered as he started to go down the stairs.

 

"Alec, wait!" Magnus almost shouted.

 

Alec turned and stared at Magnus,the he climbed up a step, and stopped.

 

"I- I love you too." Magnus smiled, a tear running down his cheek.

 

Alec's face lit up and he went up all the steps to throw himself into Magnus's arms.

 

He wasn’t dreaming, Magnus had just told him he loved him too. He kissed him with such passion Magnus had trouble to breath. He held Alec against him for several minutes before the latter began to break the embrace. 

 

“Stay. Alec, please stay.” Magnus whispered in his ear. 

 

Alec shivered but he broke the hug once again. He looked sad but he quickly kissed Magnus and hold his hand for a moment.

 

“I really need to go, but I’ll see you on Monday” Alec smiled. 

 

Magnus smiled back and kissed Alec’s forehead. He knew he wouldn’t see Alec on Monday, but he couldn’t told him. He would try to make him stay, he would try to find who send those messages and Magnus would lose everything anyway. 

 

“Good bye, Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly.

 

Alec frowned, Magnus wasn’t using his full name a lot. And this time he seemed so serious and so sad.

 

“Magnus I-” Alec started when his phone began to rang. “Hello? Ah, Izzy, yes. Yes, I know I was- No. Yes I’m coming home right now, I’ll pick him up, don’t worry. Yeah see you tonight.” Alec hang out.

 

“I’m sorry Magnus, I really need to go, Izzy wants me to pick up Max at his friend’s and-” Alec started before Magnus kissed him again. Alec could taste salt and despair in that kiss, but he didn’t realized it yet. 

 

“I understand, you’re a busy big brother. Go. You don’t want to make Max wait for you?” Magnus smiled softly, and waved to Alec, as he was entering his apartment. 

 

***  
Alec didn’t see Magnus again for the remaining 5 days of vacation. He had had a lot of homework to do and he had to take care of Max because his parents were still on a business trip. Izzy spent most of his days at Simon's and Jace was with Clary.

 

Jordan had come to visit him one afternoon when Max was at a friend's house. They had taken advantage of the sunny weather to play a little match of basketball in Alec’s garden. Alec was tall, taller than Jordan, and he had no trouble beating him when they both played against each other.

 

"You seem to be better in the last few days." Said Jordan, out of breath.

 

"You think so?" Alec smiles, thinking about Magnus.

 

"Yes, something happened?" Jordan asked, while wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

"Not really, holidays made me feel better, I guess." Alec said, taking his bottle of water.

 

"It's since that evening at Pandemonium, it's Sebastian isn’t it? He was stuck on you man, he looked nice, and he thought you’re hot." Jordan laughed. "Oh, he invited us to a party at his house next week, we’ll go with Jace, Clary, Simon, and Maia. We’ll come to pick you up around 8? Is that ok with you?” 

 

Alec almost dropped his bottle. Sebastian. He had tried to make Alec drink to abuse him behind the Pandemonium, if Magnus had not been there ...

 

"Um, I do not know Jordan, you know, my parents may not be there and you have to watch Max and-"

 

"Oh Alec, it's going to be cool." Jordan begged.

 

"We'll see." Alec sighed.

 

He couldn’t tell his siblings, or even Clary or Jordan what had happened. And he could not say that he wanted to ask Magnus to spend this Saturday evening with him.

 

When Jordan was gone, Alec took the opportunity to have a shower after he ate. It was already late but he decide to let Max watch few episodes of Naruto in the living room with few of his favorites sandwiches. He would come to put him to bed after he showered. 

 

When he left the shower he had a message from Magnus.

 

Received 10.30pm [From Magnus]: Hello Alec, how are you?

 

Alec smiled and throw himself on his bed and answered quickly.

 

Send 10.45pm [To Magnus]: Out from the shower. Jordan was there, we played basketball.

 

Received 10.50pm [From Magnus]: Nice, can picture you all sweaty. And hot water running on your body.

 

Alec smirked.

 

Send 10.55pm [To Magnus]: Are u trying to sext? :O

 

Received 11.00pm [From Magnus]: Haha ! Never, you know me ;)

 

Send 11.05pm [To Magnus]: I know few things… 

 

Received 11.06pm [From Magnus]: ??

 

Send 11.07pm [To Magnus]: I don’t know alot about u.

 

Received 11.10pm [From Magnus]: You wanna know more about me?

 

Send 11.11pm [To Magnus]: Yeah. Of course.

 

Received 1.13pm [From Magnus]: Maybe one day...

 

Send 11.14pm [To Magnus]: I can’t wait. Btw, what’s up?

 

Received 11.17pm [From Magnus]: Just wanted to talk to you.

 

Send 11.18pm [To Magnus]: You’ll see me tmrw ! :)

 

Received 11.20pm [From Magnus]: :)

 

Send 11.22pm [To Magnus]: I need to go to bed, school tmrw… Sucks.

 

Received 11.23pm [From Magnus]: Goodnight Alexander. & goodbye.

 

Send 11.23pm [To Magnus]: Goodbye? 

 

Magnus didn’t reply to the last text Alec send, and after that, he had some trouble with falling asleep that night. He had a strange feeling, he felt that something was wrong, and he was eager to wake up to see Magnus tomorrow morning. This thought appeased him, perhaps Magnus had fallen asleep, or his phone had no battery.

 

When Alec awoke on Monday morning, he still had this bad feeling. He hastened to dress, he took a simple toast and ran to his school. Alec arrived, obviously before everyone else, and sat down at the door of room 101, Magnus's classroom.

 

"Lightwood?" Said a family voice.

 

Alec raised his head to discover before him was...

 

"Mr Fell?" Alec asked incredulously.

 

"Stand up please, you’re not allowed to sit in the corridors, it's the rules, I don’t want to put you in detention, it's my first day after all."

 

Alec did not find the strength to get up. He began to panic. Where was Magnus? Why wasn’t he there?

 

"Where is Mag- Mr Bane?" Alec asked, trembling.

 

"It's none of your business, Lightwood." Mr Fell replied with disdain.

 

"On the contrary, I think it is !" Alec almost screamed.

 

Mr Fell grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pressed it violently against the wall.

 

“And why would I give you any news from Magnus when everything's your fault !” Mr Fell snapped. 

 

Alec was looking at him with both terror and anticipation.

 

“Wha- what? What is my fault?” Alec asked.

 

Mr Fell let him go, and looked at him with a look full of hate.

 

“It’s your fault if Magnus is gone ! He’s going back to Peru. His flight is in 30 minutes. He didn’t tell me why he left, he just said he wasn’t allowed to be happy with you, and he needed to leave as soon as he can.” 

 

Alec felt on the ground again. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

 

When Isabelle and Jace arrived they found a crying Alec on the floor. Izzy ran toward her brother and immediately asked what happened.

 

“Mag- Magnus is gone. And… It’s my fault” And Alec cried again, and again, until everything around him faded, and the world went black.


End file.
